Never Surrender
by Sofa King We Todd Did
Summary: Valerie Brooks think she has her life back together well that is until her ex decides to make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story was nagging at me for a while now so I decide to write it. Don't worry I'll update my other stories as well but this one has been nagging at me begging me to write it. So I hope you enjoy it and I don't own any of the wrestlers they are sole property of World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action. However I do own Ace and Valerie Brooks. Enjoy reading reviews would be nice.

Valerie Brooks is at the backstage area at the arena where Raw is having their show at for the night she is only visiting and also to watch her big brother Phil Brooks who in the wrestling world is simply known as CM Punk. Beside Valerie is a little boy with medium length blond hair he is no older than five years old he is wearing a blue flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black and white converse. Valerie is wearing a black Misfits Die Die My Darling t-shirt, a black hip hugger jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Her long black hair is flowing down her shoulder she has a big smile on her face she looked down at the little boy who is busy playing with his little action figures he decide to bring from home.

"_Are you having fun so far Ace?" _Valerie asked with a smile on her face.

The little boy who we know now is named Ace took a minute from whatever he was doing to his action figure he looked up at Valerie he simply nod his head. She looked around her to see workers are doing their best to keep the show on the roll they are doing last minute checking before the show even started. She looked over at the corner to see her brother Phil walking down the hallway he is wearing a gray Straight Edge hoodie jacket, baggy blue jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes he looked over and saw Valerie and Ace standing near the table where the monitors are at he walked over to them he stopped he smiled as he hugged Valerie. She gave the hug back he let go of the hug as he ruffled with Ace's hair which Ace didn't like it that much Ace ran his hand through his hair trying to get it back the way it was Phil just smirked and shake his head back and forth as he looked at Valerie.

"_You know you didn't have to come all way from Orlando, Florida to San Antonio, Texas just to watch me do commentary. I know you are busy working for Dixie Carter and what not I wouldn't have thrown a fit." _Phil said with a little chuckle to it.

"_Nonsense Phil I wanted to come here besides I want Ace to have his first WWE experience since the only wrestling he went to live is TNA. Besides I had the night off Dixie was nice enough to give me the night off and what better way to spend it then with my favorite big brother." _Valerie said.

"_I'm sure Ace will enjoy seeing WWE live. If you want Valerie you can roam around here who knows you could make friends with some of the divas here. They are not going to bite your head off or think different of you just because you wrestle somewhere else some of them are nice." _Phil explained.

"_I'll keep that in mind." _Valerie said as she giggles a little.

"_Well the show is about to start and I am starting it off so I have to get going it's nice seeing the both of you." _Phil said.

Phil turned around as he walked off preparing for tonight's show. Valerie still has that smile on her face she is a really happy person despite what she look like Tattoos everywhere, piercings you would think she is trying to be like her brother but she is not she like the idea of Tattoos and piercings that's why she got along with Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal over in TNA. Valerie look down at Ace who is no longer playing with his action figures he looked up at Valerie.

"_Mommy I'm thirsty can we get something to drink?" _Ace said in a cutest ways.

"_Sure thing." _Valerie said.

Valerie put her hand out as Ace grab it they walked down the hallway now we know that this cute little boy is Valerie's little boy. They passed by people who is more busy with what they are doing then paying attention to them they cut through the corner Valerie spotted the refreshment stand they walked over to it they stopped. Valerie let go of Ace's hand as she reached over and grabbed a Styrofoam cup and a bottle of water she opened the bottle of water as she filled the cup half way she closed the cap as she handed the Styrofoam cup to Ace who took it and took a drink from it.

"_Awe who is this little cutie?"_

Valerie heard a female voice she turned around to see a woman with long blond hair approaching them she is wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and pair of white tennis shoes. She stopped as she looked at Valerie and Ace. Valerie just smiled she knew that Ace always grabbed the ladies attention he always has been good with the ladies despite how old he is and what not.

"_This little cutie is Ace Brooks." _Valerie said.

"_Awe he is a cutie my name is Barbra Blanks but in the wrestling world I am known as Kelly Kelly. And who you might be?" _The lady who is revealed to be as Barbra Blanks asked.

"_I'm Valerie Brooks." _Valerie said.

"_Are you two related to Phil?" _Barbra asked.

"_I'm his sister and Ace is his nephew." _Valerie said.

"_Well it's nice to meet you I don't think I have seen you around here before are you one of the new divas?" _Barbra asked.

"_No I don't work here we are just visiting Phil and watch what he is doing tonight. I actually work for another wrestling promotion down in Orlando. I just have the night off and decide what better way than to take my son to see what his Uncle do." _Valerie said.

Barbra kneel down so she is at the same height as Ace she look at Ace in his beautiful blue eyes. Ace look at Barbra he lowered his head down he always do that whenever he meets a pretty lady he gets shy at first but once he gets to know them he can be quiet a charmer. Barbra put her hand out in a shaking hand manner Ace look at it at first then he decide to put his little hand out Barbra held on to his hand as she look at him.

"_You're a very handsome young man." _Barbra said.

"_Thank...you" _Ace said in a low tone.

Barbra let go of Ace's hand as she rose up she dusted her knees off she looked at Valerie smiling showing off them pearly whites that she is known for doing. Ace grabbed a hold of Valerie's leg as he buried his face in it Barbra can't help but to give off that 'Awe' sound she find it to be cute while Valerie giggles a little.

"_He's shy at first but once he gets to know you then he'll talk." _Valerie said.

"_I understand. I know that we just met but you want to hang out with me and the rest of the divas after the show tonight?" _Barbra asked.

"_If I can find a babysitter or convinced Phil to watch over Ace while I am gone then sure. I'll let you know when the show is over what the schedule is." _Valerie said.

"_All right well I have to go and get ready for tonight's show it was nice meeting the both of you." _Barbra said.

"_Nice meeting you too." _Valerie said.

Barbra waved them off as she walked down the hallway. Valerie looked down at Ace who still has his face buried on her leg she find that to be too cute. She ruffled through his hair which that annoyed him he hates it when someone mess with his hair he don't like it not at all.

"_Come on little squirt let's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into." _Valerie said.

Ace look up at Valerie and he smiled as he grabbed her hand they continued down the hallway Ace still has the cup in his hand he is looking around passing by different wrestlers and the divas once they passed by the divas Valerie can hear the 'awe he is so cute' from them which that made her smile. Ace let go of Valerie's hand as he took off walking Valerie noticed that as he try to keep up with Ace.

"_Ace wait up little buddy don't run off too far" _Valerie said.

Ace turned his attention to Valerie as he stick his tongue out then he bumped into someone which knocked him down on the ground. Valerie walked over to Ace as she kneel checking to see if he is ok. The person who Ace bumped into turned around Valerie looked at this man only standing at six foot one yeah taller than Valerie he has a brown buzz cut hair. Valerie blush a little knowing that this is a little awkward and she shouldn't have chased Ace around.

"_I'm really sorry about this I was chasing my son around and I guess he got hyper and didn't watch where he is going." _Valerie said in a apologetic manner.

"_It's ok I understand how little kids are I am not like some of the people around all grumpy and tell them to go away it's an accident but the question I would like to ask is he ok?" _the man asked.

"_Yes he is ok he is a tough boy." _Valerie said.

Valerie and Ace got up she dusted herself off as well as Ace. She looked at this man who is pretty cool about this despite the fact that he got bumped into but by the way things look it didn't phase him probably be like running into a brick wall or something. Valerie tucked her long black hair over her ear as she look at him.

"_My name is Valerie Brooks and this little man who fell on his butt is Ace Brooks who you might be?" _Valerie asked.

"_The name is John Cena it's nice meeting you two. So uh do you know anyone here?" _John asked.

"_Yes I do um you probably heard of him Phil Brooks?" _Valerie asked.

"_Yeah I have heard of him Mr. Straight Edge savior guy. How do you know him?" _John asked.

"_I'm his Sister and this little one is his nephew. Phil isn't all that bad he just goes overboard sometimes sure he may seem a little annoying but that's just the way Phil is he decided to take on that lifestyle since he saw what alcohol can do to you." _Valerie said.

She shrugged her shoulder she really don't want to talk about the whole Straight Edge thing that her brother would preach to them about she heard that throughout her Teenage years since well she did had problems with Drugs and Alcohol but she straighten her act up once she got pregnant with Ace and she glad she did. John nod his head listening to what Valerie has to say he smiled.

"_I'm sure he's a good guy but sometimes he just take it to the extreme with his Lifestyle I mean it's cool and I am glad he decide to live it the way he wants it but there's a time and a place to start preaching and preaching all the time is not going to work." _John said being truthful.

"_Oh I know believe me I had to hear him preach all the time before Ace was born he was giving me lecture on what I did wrong and at times I just wanted to tell him to shut up yeah I made some mistakes but come on you don't have to act like I have committed some murder." _Valerie said as she rolled her eyes.

Valerie heard her phone going off that sound you hear when you get a text she reached in her pants pocket as she took out her Blackberry phone she saw she had a text from Jeff Hardy she sighed as she opened the text and it said _"Where are you?" _Valerie sighed again. She looked at John as she smile not wanting to answer Jeff right now he can wait.

"_Well it was nice meeting you John but we must be get going." _Valerie said.

John nod his head Valerie and Ace walked down the hallway she still had the phone in her hand once they got near the equipment trunk they stopped as she lifted Ace up and sat him on the trunk as she replied Jeff's text she put _"I'm in San Antonio, Texas I am watching Phil perform tonight I took Ace with me cause I want him to see WWE live." _She pushed the send button as she put the phone back in her pants pocket she hates it when Jeff text her wanting to know where she is he isn't her Father he doesn't need to know where she is all the time. She heard her phone go off again as she reached in her pants pocket she took out her phone as she saw another text from Jeff she opened it as it reads _"Why in the hell would you see that loser? He try to ruin your life Valerie I still can't believe you would defend that jackass even though he has this Holier Than Thou attitude." _she can't believe what she is reading it really did boiled her blood the way Jeff is talking down on Phil like that she replied the message as she put _"No actually he saved my life if it wasn't for him Ace would have been taken away from me you are a bad influence. I told you when we broke up to never text me again the only way you'll ever have any sort of contact is when you visit Ace but I am planning on having that taken away from you as well since you never really cleaned up your act." _she hit the send button she can't believe that they have to go through this again.

"_I swear Jeff can be such a pain." _Valerie said.

"_Are you and Daddy fighting again?" _Ace said.

Valerie turned her attention to Ace who was looking at her she really feel sorry for Ace having to hear both her and Jeff fighting over some stupid stuff and what's not right is that Ace is in the middle of this whole thing. Valerie have thought about leaving TNA and work with WWE she think that would be allot easier for her and Ace and also she would be away from Jeff and his stupid antics.

"_No we are just having disagreement is all you don't got anything to worry about." _Valerie said.

"_I wish Daddy was better and not being sick all the time." _Ace said.

Valerie have that 'awe' look on her face she know that Ace wants nothing more than for her and Jeff to get along but it won't happen since well she is off the stuff and Jeff well he has never gotten off of it and is fighting his personal demons. Valerie reached over and hugged Ace she want nothing for him to be happy wish she would make it happen but life has it's funny way of doing it.

"_He'll get better hopefully soon." _Valerie said.

She heard her phone go off again she rolled her eyes as she looked and saw it's a text from Jeff she read it as it said _"Yeah like you would do that. I'll find every way to make your life a living hell if you did that you better watch if you play with fire you are going to get burned." _Valerie just rolled her eyes she isn't going to reply to that she is not going to stoop down to Jeff's level and be like him she look at Ace.

"_Come on it's almost time for Raw to start want to watch Uncle Phil on broadcast?" _Valerie said.

Ace nod his head as Valerie lifted him up and put him down on the ground as he grabbed her hands they walked down the hallway. Valerie knows that once she gets back in Orlando she is going to have an earful which she is going to be prepare for but right now she is just going to enjoy watching Raw with Ace and not think about it now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's another installment of my Story I would like to thank **Sonib89** and **Pinayprincesa** for your reviews. Um yeah reviews would be nice and enjoy this glad you guys like it.

* * *

Valerie is sitting on the bench she is in her wrestling attire which it's a Camouflage t-shirt, a pair of baggy black pants and some black combat boots. Her long black hair is pulled up in a ponytail she has a big smile on her face she can't wait to perform in front of her fans once again she was informed that she would be going up against Madison Rayne later on tonight so this gives her enough time to figure out a game plan since Tara will be at Madison's corner and everyone knows that Madison can't win this by herself without the help from Tara.

Ace is sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars making various car noises which it is cute. He is wearing a black TNA t-shirt, a blue jeans and some black tennis shoes on his feet he is very happy that he get to travel with his Mommy and get to see everyone. The Knockouts adores Ace think he is a cutie and always gives him attention which that is something Ace likes Valerie is glad that Ace is getting along with some of the people despite some stuff that has been going on between her and Jeff. That's what been on her mind all day is the fact that she has to see Jeff since they had their disagreement when she was in Texas and they had to talk through text messaging. She heard the door knock she got up from the bench she walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door she then smiled as she saw standing in the door way is none other than Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal also known as Ink Inc.

"_Shannon...Jesse it is so good to see you guys." _Valerie said.

"_You know it's our daily thing to visit you. I mean after all you're awesome can hang with the likes of us. Um mind if we come in if you are not getting dress." _Shannon Moore asked politely.

"_I'm already dressed up for my match later on you boys can come in it's just me and Ace right now." _Valerie said.

Valerie moved to the side as Shannon and Jesse went in Ace stop playing with his toy cars as he looked up to see Shannon and Jesse there with their hair spiked up yeah they are ready for their match later on tonight against Beer Money. Ace got up as he ran up and hugged Shannon on the leg since he is short Shannon looked down to see Ace hugging on his leg.

"_Hey there little tiger you excited about seeing your Mommy in action?" _Shannon asked.

"_I'm excited about seeing Mommy kick that mean lady butt tonight. Give her a taste of her medicine and also put her to sleep." _Ace said.

That got some laughter from everyone in the room Ace say some cutest things. They stopped laughing Ace still hanged on to Shannon's leg. Shannon bend down and lifted Ace up he has Ace in his arm now Ace look at some of the stuff on Shannon's attire even the _DILLIGAF_ book which that strike Ace in a curious way.

"_What does DILLIGAF mean?" _Ace asked.

"_Um it's something you are not old enough to know what it is if I tell you your Mother will be pretty angry once you get a certain age I'll tell you what DILLIGAF means." _Shannon said.

Ace nodded his head he never been the one to ask why for anything some stuff are just better left unsaid. Ace enjoy hanging around Shannon and Jesse they treat him with respect and don't say anything bad about him since he don't deserve it anyways. Jesse ruffled Ace's hair which Ace gave Jesse that 'don't touch my hair' look as he moved his hand on his hair trying to fix it.

"_I take it the boy don't like his hair being touched?" _Jesse asked.

"_Ace always been like that even when Phil ruffled his hair he gets mad about it. So it's really not that much of a big deal." _Valerie said.

"_I heard Phil is doing commentary now did they downgrade him or something?" _Shannon asked.

"_No Phil is just on commentary until he is healed up. He is anxious to get back in the ring but he does an awesome job as commentary I chuckle at some of the stuff he said to Michael Cole." _Valerie said.

Shannon put Ace down as Ace went back to his toy cars he sat down as he play it. Shannon then looked at Valerie in a serious way.

"_How are things going between you and Jeff?" _Shannon asked.

"_He won't leave me alone even though I have told him to not text me when we broke up. He had the nerves to text me when I was in San Antonio visiting Phil. He think he owns me he send me a text saying he would make my life a living hell. You know Jeff your whole life why is he such an asshole now?" _Valerie asked.

"_Mommy you said a bad word." _Ace said.

Right that wasn't a smart move on Valerie's part to say a bad word in front of Ace luckily he isn't one of those type of kids who would pick up those words and say it. Valerie felt bad for saying that but that is how she felt about Jeff but she should have chose her words wisely.

"_I'm sorry baby I meant to say butt head." _Valerie said.

"_I don't know why he is acting like this he never been this type of person. I think this whole persona he has is going way over his head sure people can say it's the drugs which yeah that could be the reason but then there is his persona where he think he is above everyone. If I was you Val I would watch out who knows what kind of scheme Jeff is up to." _Shannon said.

Valerie sighed she was afraid he'll say something like Jesse is listening on he know what is going on between Valerie and Jeff and he don't like how he is treating her. He not only feel bad for Valerie but also for Ace who have to be in the middle of this he just sighed as he looked at Ace who is just playing with his toy car then he looked at Valerie.

"_Is there any way you could at least you know revoked Jeff's visitation?" _Jesse asked.

"_I threaten that and he threaten to make my life a living hell if he did that. I thought it would be easy when we broke up but no he made things harder for me I have thought of leaving here just to get away from Jeff. I think it would be good not only for me but also for Ace since I know this is not good with me and Jeff keep fighting." _Valerie said.

"_Is that right?"_

Shannon, Jesse and Valerie turned their attention to see standing at the doorway is none other than Jeff Hardy. He is wearing a purple long sleeve dress shirt, dark blue jeans and some boots he has a smirk on his face he could have been standing there the whole time listening on to the conversation Valerie didn't like seeing Jeff there. Ace looked up to see Jeff there he smiled he got up as he run up to him give him a hug Jeff lifted Ace up as he smiled and gave him a hug back he looked at him.

"_Well look at you all grown up you been doing good?" _Jeff asked.

"_Uh huh so are you feeling better? I heard from Mommy that you was sick." _Ace asked.

"_I'm doing just fine what your Mother is telling you is a lie don't believe her." _Jeff said.

"_Don't you dare corrupt him Jeff I know what you are doing and I don't like it one bit why don't you put him down since obviously you are not here to spend some time with your son." _Valerie said.

Jeff nodded his head as he put Ace down. Ace looked on between Jeff and Valerie he can tell it's going to be one of those thing which he don't like one bit Shannon and Jesse looked on they can feel the tension in the room as Jeff walked in the room Valerie never let Jeff out of her sight she don't like him being anywhere near here especially near her son.

"_Shannon why don't you and Jesse take Ace out for a little bit I need to have a word with Jeff alone." _Valerie said.

"_Yeah sure come on Ace." _Shannon said.

Shannon put his hand out so Ace can grab a hold of it Ace was hesitated at first but decides to go with Shannon and Jesse as he grabbed Shannon's hand they walked out of the room Jesse shut the door behind them. Jeff smirked as he circled around Valerie looking at her up and down like a vulture does to a pray Valerie stands her ground trying to be brave not showing any signs of weakness.

"_Did your bastard of a brother convinced you to come and join him is that why you want to leave this place so badly?" _Jeff asked.

"_No Phil had nothing to do with the decision I am making regarding my status here. I want to get away from you and just live somewhere peaceful and not worry about rather or not you be right on my ass. Besides Ace needs a better environment he know about us fighting and it upsets him knowing that we don't get along." _Valerie said.

"_That's not my fault see I try to make things work out but you are being stubborn and not wanting this to work out." _Jeff said.

"_You working it out? Jeff you have not kept your end of the deal you promised to be clean when Ace was born and you haven't. I cleaned up my act the minute I found out I was pregnant cause I didn't want him to be taken away from me. See I am being a responsible parent unlike you and you filling his head with junk is not going to help anything he will know that you are nothing more than a druggie who doesn't care about his son at all." _Valerie said.

Jeff stopped right in front of Valerie those last words did sting but it didn't hurt Jeff no in fact it pissed him off he raised his right hand and he back hand Valerie right in the face really hard. She turn her head feeling the stinging after math of Jeff slapping her she stand tough and not show any sign of weakness but deep down inside she want to cry she takes a deep breath keeping those tears held back that want to come out. Jeff looked at her as he pointed his finger at her he is beyond mad right now.

"_Listen here you little bitch I have not once touched drugs since we broke up. When we broke up I came to realize that I need to be a responsible parent to Ace he needs a Father figure around to teach him some stuff you are just keeping him away from me." _Jeff said.

"_Because I know that you are full of shit Jeff you probably haven't kick the habit you are only saying that so I can be impressed and what you just did to me back handing me in the face is not a good sign. Ace doesn't need to be around you and your influence he don't need his little fragile mind going all over the place you haven't been there half of Ace's life while I was at home feeding him you was out partying." _Valerie said.

"_That was then this is the now I want to work this out for us and for Ace I want us to be a happy family once again." _Jeff said.

"_We will never be a family again Jeff you screwed it up I have moved on and I think you need to do that as well. Now if you excuse me I got to get ready for my match." _Valerie said.

Valerie moved to the side as she walked to the door she was almost at the door but Jeff grabbed her by the arm he turned her around so she is looking at him straight in the eyes even though she really didn't want to look at him but she has no choice right now.

"_If you decide to leave here I will track you down and I will do something horrible to you. Just remember this we may have broken up but don't you dare think that I don't know how to break you down and I will if you decide to go through this." _Jeff said in a harsh tone.

Jeff let go of Valerie's arm she turned around and walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door she went out of the locker room she closed the door behind her as she walked down the hallway she reached in her pants pocket she took out her phone as she went through the phone book till she saw Phil's name she put 'send text' once the screen went up she sent him the following text _"Once you read this I need to talk to you real soon." _she hit send as she takes a deep breath knowing that this is going to be one of those night. She looked over and spotted Shannon and Jesse with Ace at the refreshment stand she smiled as she walked over to them she stopped. Shannon look and saw the red welt on her face he looked at her in a concern way.

"_What happen to your face he didn't hit you did he?" _Shannon asked.

"_No I just hit my face on the door is all nothing to be worry about." _Valerie said.

Valerie then kneel down as she handed Ace her phone she smiled she love Ace to death and would do anything for him even take a bullet for him.

"_Ace will you be a good boy and watch Mommy's phone for her?" _Valerie asked.

"_Yes Mommy I'll guard it with my life." _Ace said.

Valerie smiled once again she got up as she look at Shannon and Jesse.

"_You two don't mind watching over Ace do you?" _Valerie asked.

"_No not at all just go out there and kick some as...butt." _Shannon said.

Valerie giggled when Shannon rephrase what he said because of Ace being there she gave them a hug and then gave Ace a hug as she walked down the hallway getting ready for her match. One thing is on her mind though will Jeff actually go through what he said? She then remember what Shannon told her that she needs to watch out for Jeff and his crazy scheme and that is exactly what she is going to do but right now she got to kick some brunette Knockout ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I am pretty excited for this story which that is a good thing. Um here it is another adventure for Valerie let's see what happens next on this emotional roller coaster that she is riding on right now. I would like to thank **Sonib89** for your review on my story so far appreciate it. Reviews will be nice and hope you enjoy it I am glad you guys are liking this story I love it. This Chapter is actually longer than I have expected so yeah this is a rare thing.

* * *

Valerie, Ace and Phil are sitting behind the booth at a local Denny's. Phil decided to pay Valerie a visit especially since he read the text she sent him he look at Valerie and noticed a nice bruise is on her left cheek which that concerns him. He looked over at Ace who is just busy coloring on his kid's menu that the Waitress gave him he is not even paying attention to what's going on right now. Phil then turned his attention to Valerie who is looking out at the window sighing really hard as if she got something on her mind in reality she does have allot on her mind mainly what Jeff told her last night before her match it still plague in her mind. Phil never knew Valerie to be the quiet type she always got something to say but right now she doesn't and it's time that he break the ice.

"_So what did you need to talk to me about?" _Phil asked.

Valerie turned her attention to Phil she can tell by the tone in his voice he is worried about her. She looked down at the table trying to think how she will word this without getting Phil all worked up she know that Phil hates Jeff's guts and the feeling is mutual. She then looked up at Phil who is waiting for an answer she pushed back her long black hair over her shoulder as she takes another deep breath hoping this won't turn into World War Three.

"_I...I talked with Jeff last night now before you say anything I didn't approach him he approached me. Actually he went in my locker room while I was talking with Shannon and Jesse well I asked Shannon for him and Jesse to take Ace out so I can talk with Jeff. Well we had a talk he threaten to make my life a living hell if I were to leave TNA he overheard my conversation." _Valerie said.

"_He can't do that you have a choice you are a big girl if you want to be in WWE then you can. He don't need to hold you hostage in that place you didn't like I can tell you are unhappy in that place because of him. He is nothing but a bully so what he got friends in higher places that doesn't make him a special person." _Phil said with a hint of annoyance.

"_He is special in the eyes of Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan." _Valerie said.

Valerie swirled her straw around the cup she is thinking about that she wouldn't doubt that Jeff would pull some kind of string to make this a big deal. She felt her eyes watering up she want to cry but she need to stand tough she don't want Ace to see his Mom crying and she don't want to cry in front of Phil. Phil look at Valerie he can tell that this is bothering her and that she just needs someone to talk to he wish he was there for her all the time but he can't and she can handle stuff by herself well up until now this pretty much is taking it's toll on her.

"_But Eric and Hogan don't have the powers to fire anyone for real they can only do it on television the person who can do these things are Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter." _Phil said.

"_That's the problem Phil. Jeff is really good friends with Jeff Jarrett I know for a fact that Jarrett would take Jeff's side than he would of me so the odds are really stacked against me. I should have known it was a bad idea to get in a relationship with him if I knew that one day he would be in a stable where the owner of the company is apart of." _Valerie said.

Ace put the crayon down he was obviously bored with coloring he looked at Valerie and he can see something is wrong with her. Ace did what any son would do at his age he leaned over and wrapped his little arms around her waist. Valerie stroke Ace hair as she sighed she wish Ace wasn't in this situation last thing she wanted was for him to be in this drama filled thing between her and Jeff all she wanted was for Ace to live in a better environment but instead it has been nothing but chaos. Phil don't like this not one bit he hit the table with his hand which that startled Valerie she looked at Phil she can see by the look on his face that he is pissed off about this whole thing and he don't like how Valerie is being treated.

"_This is utter crap Val and you know it. You know what? I don't care anymore you are going to go to your place pack your clothes and Ace's clothes and you are moving in with me also tell Dixie you are quitting that place. I can find you a job with WWE you are going to get away from Jeff Hardy I don't care what you say. I am not going to sit here and hear you saying what Jeff is doing to you he don't need to treat you like this and I know for a fact that this is exactly what you need as well as Ace." _Phil said.

"_I don't know Phil this is a big risk I am taking I am just afraid that he would follow us and try to do something horrible to us. I don't want to put you in harms way I know you are doing this cause you care about my safety I just don't know if I am willing to let you risk your own well being just because a crazy ex boyfriend of mine won't leave us alone." _Valerie said.

"_Val you're not the only one who I am concerned about. I am concerned about Ace as well he don't need to be around this it's not good for a five year old. Besides I think it's best for the both of you don't you think?" _Phil said.

Valerie sighed once again as she look at Ace who is still hugging her she smiled slightly she does care about Aces well being she want him to live in a peaceful environment and here is her chance of having a brand new start not only in her professional life but as well as her personal life. They will be living with Phil over in Chicago she would be far away from Jeff so she should take Phil's advice and go with him. She look at Phil who is looking at her waiting for an answer.

"_You're right Phil I do need a better place to be at Ace does as well I don't need to deal with this. And can I be honest with you cause I noticed how you keep staring at the bruise on my cheek." _Valerie said.

"_Yeah of course." _Phil said.

"_When I had that talk with Jeff he backhand me really hard that's why I got the bruise on my cheek I don't need this abuse and I don't want Ace to see it or hear Jeff trying to sweet talk me. I think it's best if me and Ace do live with you over in Chicago." _Valerie said.

Phil was taken by surprise he didn't know that Jeff was hitting her that made him even more mad he clinched his fist boy what he wouldn't do to get his hand on Jeff and just do something to him for hurting his little sister like that. Valerie looked at Phil's hand and saw it was clinched she know what that means she look at him.

"_Phil don't do what I think you are going to do." _Valerie said.

"_So you are going to let me sit back here and let what Jeff did to you slide? No I am not going to let that happen he has no right to hit a woman at all. Val you need to stand up for yourself and not let some asshole like Jeff pushing you around you need to tell him that enough is enough you two are no longer dating he doesn't need to do this to you. If I was you I would file a restraining order on him." _Phil said.

"_I wish it was that easy I just don't want to cause anymore drama than this whole thing has already caused. Leaving Florida will be the best thing for me and Ace and I would like nothing more than to start off on a brand new start." _Valerie said.

"_Well whatever decision you make Val just make sure it's the right one. I got to go and catch my flight I'll talk to you later." _Phil said.

"_Bye Phil it was nice talking to you." _Valerie said.

Phil got up from his seat he walked away. Valerie just sighed as she look on at Ace she know what she got to do and she is going to make the right choice she isn't going to coward in the corner like some scared kid no she is going to stand up to Jeff and make this right well she hope she make it right.

* * *

Valerie is in her bedroom getting her clothes from the closet she put them in a suitcase she is happy she is doing this. This is exactly what she wanted to just move away from this whole thing and not have to worry about rather or not Jeff is going to breath down her neck. She heard the door bell ring she stopped what she was doing she walked out of her room she then walked over to the staircase she went down the stairs she walked over to the front door she grabbed the door knob she turned it she opened the door she looked who was standing at the front door none other than Jeff Hardy she sighed.

"_So I take it you read my text message?" _Valerie asked.

"_Yup mind telling me what you trying to say there?" _Jeff asked.

"_Please come inside and we can discuss this." _Valerie said.

Valerie moved out of the way as Jeff went in she closed the door behind her she then walked up the stairs Jeff followed her up the stairs they went in Valerie's room. Jeff closed the door behind him he then looked over his shoulder to see Valerie is not paying attention he then looked at the door handle as he locked it slowly so it won't make a sound. He turned around to look around the place he noticed a suitcase on the bed with Valerie's stuff in it he then looked at Valerie with a questionable look on his face.

"_You going somewhere?" _Jeff asked.

"_That's why I text you to come here I need to tell you face to face what I have been wanting to say to you for a long time." _Valerie said.

"_So you have finally come to your senses knowing that you made a big mistake of even leaving me so you have come to a realization that you need to be with me cause you know that I would make your career in TNA allot worse." _Jeff said with that shit eating grin spread across his face.

Valerie looked at Jeff in a serious manner she didn't find that to be too funny well Jeff thought it was funny then again he is an asshole so go figure. She just rolled her eyes as she continued to put stuff in her suitcase resisting the urge to slap the hell out of him no matter how badly he is pissing her off right now.

"_Actually no and for your information I am no longer working for TNA." _Valerie said.

"_Oh? And how so?" _Jeff said.

"_I talked with Dixie Carter today I was telling her that I wanted to do something else I told her that TNA is a good company it just wasn't for me. She granted me my release but that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you." _Valerie said.

"_What else?" _Jeff said.

"_I'm moving out of Florida and I'm taking Ace with me we're moving in with Phil in Chicago. I think it's best for not only myself but for Ace as well to get away from here especially from you." _Valerie said.

Jeff look down at the ground he can't believe what he is hearing coming from her mouth is she being for real? He think she is just pulling his legs and saying this just to avoid him he knows better than this he then looked up at Valerie as he smirked.

"_Yeah right you are just saying that just to see a reaction from me. I know you better than that you are not really leaving here you are just going on a trip to visit your family." _Jeff said.

"_No I am being serious. I can't take it anymore Jeff ever since we broke up you have been stalking me as if we are still together you think I have done you wrong? I have not done you wrong I made the right decision I gave you an option a month after I found out I was pregnant with Ace that you either clean your act up or we are through. So you made your bed and you have to lay in it I am not going to take you threatening me or hitting me just because you are not getting what you want so I think it's best if I just get out of here and have you away from my life forever." _Valerie said.

Jeff laughed about it Valerie stopped what she was doing as she looked at Jeff who is just laughing at what she said. She put her hand on her hip looking at him in a mean she didn't like what he is doing right now she think it's disrespectful. Jeff stopped laughing he looked at Valerie and noticed she isn't impressed by this.

"_I'm sorry Val for a minute there I thought you was serious." _Jeff said.

"_I am serious. I am here telling you that you just need to stop doing this go and find yourself a new girlfriend don't dwell on the past I have moved on and you need to do that. I don't love you the way I used to love back then when we was dating there is no chance of us even being together the only reason you are even still talking to me or even seeing is because of what we agree on you visiting Ace." _Valerie said.

She pushed back her long black hair she looked down at the ground she don't know what else to say she is surprised that this went smoothly than she had expected she would have expected Jeff to blow his lid off and start throwing things but no he is calm. She look up at Jeff she can see that look in his eyes like she said something wrong she rolled her eyes obviously she isn't getting through his head she went back to her suitcase she grabbed the top of it she was about to close it but Jeff walked over to her and put his hand on her wist Valerie looked up at him.

"_No Jeff you are not going to intimidate me not anymore. I am tired of the abuse Phil already knows about you striking at me he is ready to rip your head out of your head. If you know what's best for you I suggest you let go of me now." _Valerie said.

"_Do you honestly think that I would let you go just like that? I don't think so. You need to know something Valerie no matter where you are I will always find you we are not through the only reason you think it is because of you saying it." _Jeff said.

"_We are through I want nothing to do with you only reason I asked you to come here is so I can tell you how I truly feel about this whole thing and how it's not healthy what you are doing. I just want you to stop stalking me I know what you are trying to do and I don't like it not one bit." _Valerie said.

She is trying her best not to show her fear to the one man who she used to love long time ago she don't feel the same feeling about him anymore and she wish that he knew that and take a hint. Jeff looked at Valerie with no expression on his face Valerie can feel her heart beating in her chest she could have sworn it would go right through her throat and out of her mouth. Valerie looked into those eyes she is trying to act brave but at this point she has no idea what Jeff has plans.

"_How am I stalking you when we work at the same company?" _Jeff said.

"_I'm talking about when I wasn't working like that one time when I was in San Antonio you text me asking where I was like I was supposed to be where you are. I am just sick of that you don't own me I can do whatever I want just like I can leave here as I please." _Valerie said.

Jeff let go of Valerie's wrist she don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing right now. She rubbed her wrist as she looked at him wondering what his next move will be she is not going to let guards down not no way and not no how she is going to be prepare for whatever Jeff does. She takes a deep breath waiting to hear what Jeff have to say she don't like this silence not one bit.

"_All right fine I'll let you move in with your asshole brother if you think this is over oh it's far from over. I am going to make you wish that you never thought of doing this I am going to make you regret the day you ever make that decision just remember that." _Jeff said.

Jeff turned around he walked over to the door he unlocked the door he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went out of the room. Valerie just sighed hearing him going down the stairs and then finally the front door closed knowing that he is gone she sat down on the edge of the bed as she put her hand on her head she just don't know what to do right now.

"_Oh what have I gotten myself into? I can't let him no way am I going to let him win I am going with this decision and if he want to do what he is doing now then he's the immature one." _Valerie said.

She sighed once again as she looked at the packed suitcase she know it won't be long before she is finally free or that is what she think but for right now she would like to think she has freedom now. Valerie Brooks is going to start a fresh new start she hope it's not a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I have never been so stoked about writing stories much like this guess cause I think this is my best one. Anyways here is another Chapter and this one could have a surprise that people might be either mad or shocked or both. I would like to thank **Pinayprincesa** for your review also to people who have been giving me reviews if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have the motive to finish the story or even give a care about it. Reviews will be awesome and enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

Valerie is backstage at the Impact Zone she has her final match tonight before she is officially off the TNA roster and her final opponent is Daffney. Valerie is wearing a black Megadeth Countdown To Extinction t-shirt, a black baggy pants and some black combat boots she is pacing back and forth she know that this is her last match and her emotions are everywhere right now. She made good friends while working for TNA she just hate having to leave them especially leaving Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal since Ace has grown fond of them and consider them his buddies. Tears are slowly rolling down her face as she quickly wipes them she takes a deep breath she stopped pacing as she looked around she know that after tonight she is a free woman and that is going to be a good feeling for her.

"_I see I am not late to watch you in action."_

Valerie turned around to see Phil coming at her direction he stopped right in front of her he has a big smile on his face. Valerie has a smile on her face she hugged Phil he is the main reason she chose to do what she did and she couldn't thank him enough. She let go of the hug as she look at him she pushed back her long black hair over her shoulder as she takes yet another deep breath.

"_Nope you didn't my match is actually next. All day I have been emotional cause I know that this could be the last time I see these people especially my friends." _Valerie said.

"_Nonsense you can still visit them yes I know it will be hard considering the fact you be up in Chicago and that would be a long drive from there to here. I am not going to restrict you of seeing your friends hell they could come and visit you." _Phil said.

"_Oh I know that but I think that some might not want to go all that way because..."_

"_Because they know for a fact that you have turned your back on them"_

Valerie gritted her teeth as she looked over to see Jeff standing there with that grin spread across his face he has on his wrestling attire as well as his face paint on his face. Phil turned around to look at Jeff in a evil way how dare he say such a thing like that? Jeff look and saw Phil giving that evil look and all he could do is just smile like the asshole he truly is.

"_For your information Jeff I never turned my back on them they understand why I made this decision. They would agree that this is the best decision I made they are not bummed about it and they know that I would never do such a thing." _Valerie said.

"_Yeah sure that's what you want them to think but in reality they hate you for doing this. They are disappointed in you just because you don't like me that you have to throw it all away and quit something you love." _Jeff said.

"_I didn't quit wrestling I just ask for my release from here so I can work with Phil. Damn it Jeff why do you always have to do this to me? You try to pull the whole guilt trip so I can change my mind well guess what? I am not changing my mind it is still going as it is." _Valerie said.

Jeff chuckled slightly which that made Valerie quirked an eyebrow she crossed her arms over her chest she is really not amused by Jeff's behavior no not at all. She don't understand why he won't leave her alone? Oh yeah cause he want her back and she is not giving in to him not this time. Phil looked at Valerie then he looked at Jeff he is tired of seeing Jeff and from what he is hearing he is also tired of hearing Jeff talking down on her.

"_I suggest you just leave us alone Jeff if you know what is good for you." _Phil said in a hostile voice.

Jeff turned his attention to Phil he can tell that Phil don't like his presence around here and honestly Jeff could careless about what Phil has to say he hates Phil and the feeling is mutual. Phil is trying his best not to do anything stupid just for Valerie's sake and Jeff can see that Phil want to do something but he can't this could be a good opportunity for him to play some sort of mind game but he decides against it.

"_You shut your mouth this is your fault if you didn't fill her head with some bullshit we wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't doubt that it was you who told her to break up with me because after all she doesn't have a brain at all." _Jeff said.

"_No I didn't tell her to break up with you she did that on her own which I am proud of her of doing that who knows what you would have done to Ace if she would have stayed with you. Ace probably would be in foster care cause we know that you wouldn't be a good Father she you like to get high all the time. Which that reminds me done any drugs lately?" _Phil said.

"_No I haven't even if I did what's it to you? Not like I am hurting you I know what you are about Phil you like to preach about your Straight Edge lifestyle and how you want everyone to be like you. Well some people don't want to be saved some people like being the way they are." _Jeff said.

Valerie looked at Phil then at Jeff then at Phil again she can feel the tension in the air between the two and it's not going to end well if she don't step up. She don't want Phil to get in trouble and she know that Jeff will do whatever it takes to get Phil in trouble and that is the last thing she want to happen she is getting very frustrated with this she unfold her arms as she try to remain calm but her anger is slowly rising and it's not because of Phil oh no it's because of Jeff and his presence.

"_Just get the fuck out of here ok. Go bother your little buddies on Immortals I know that they want to hear you blab on and on about how you are great and that you would beat the best. I don't need this I got a match I need to focus on and then after this I am leaving for good so consider this as a good bye present to you Jeff." _Valerie said.

Valerie slapped Jeff in the face as hard as she could the smack echoed in the hallway. Jeff turned his head from the impact of the slap he then looked at Valerie as he rubbed his face he just smirked. Valerie is really mad and she felt good after slapping Jeff in the face she wanted to do that for a long time and now she got that chance and she has no regrets about it.

"_Good luck in your match Valerie oh and if I was you I would watch my back during the match you don't want nothing bad to happen right?" _Jeff said.

Jeff turned around and he walked away Valerie looked on as Jeff walked down the hallway he cut through the corner and he wasn't seen. Valerie didn't like what Jeff had said she turned her attention to Phil she has a concern look on her face this is making her more nervous than anything.

"_What does he mean by that?" _Valerie said.

"_He's just talking a bunch of stuff Val I wouldn't be too worried about it. Well I'll let you get back to what you are doing good luck I'll be watching." _Phil said.

Valerie nodded her head as she gave Phil a hug once again she let go of the hug as Phil walked down the hallway. Valerie takes a deep breath and try not to think about what Jeff said to her she isn't going to let him ruin her farewell match she got to think of what to do against Daffney since she isn't just any ordinary Knockout she can actually wrestle. Valerie is plotting in her head some game plans she just smiled knowing that her game plans will work.

* * *

Valerie and Daffney are fighting back and forth in the ring throughout the match they have been sharing some punches and moves the fans are really behind these two. Valerie kicked Daffney in the stomach she lifted Daffney on her shoulder she delivered the Go To Sleep on Daffney a move that she adopted from her brother. Valerie pinned Daffney as the ref counted one, two, three he ask for the bell to be ring Valerie got up as the ref raised her arm in victory as _"Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers" _by Jack Off Jill play. The ref let go of her hand as Valerie waved at the fans and blowing kisses at them tears are rolling down her face she wiped the tears from her eyes soon her emotional farewell comes to a halt when her theme got replaced with _"Another" _by Peroxwhy?gen. The crowds are booing really loud Valerie turned around she has a pissed off look on her face she know who theme that belong to.

"_What that's Jeff Hardy theme what the hell is he doing here?" _Mike Tenay said on the headset.

"_Guess to say goodbye to Valerie I am going to miss this hot Tomato." _Taz said on the headset.

Jeff Hardy came from the tunnel along with him is Gunner and Murphy. Jeff has the microphone in his left hand while in his right hand is a steel chair they walked down the ramp they walked up the steel stairs they went through the second rope they walked over to Valerie. Jeff stopped right in front of her while Gunner and Murphy stand beside Valerie. Gunner is standing to her right and Murphy is standing to her left she looked at the two gentlemen and then she looked at Jeff wondering what he want. His theme song stopped playing he raised the microphone up to his lip as he looked at Valerie have that smirk spread across his face.

"_Hi Valerie I bet you didn't expect to see me during your farewell now did you?" _Jeff said.

Valerie is giving Jeff the evil look how dare he trying to ruin a good moment for her? She can't keep her guards down who know what is going on inside Jeff's head she know he isn't here to say goodbye to her there is just no way that was going to happen. She looked at Gunner and Murphy she is still confused on why Jeff Jarrett's security guards are down here. She then turned her attention back to Jeff.

"_Well since you are leaving here I thought hey I could give you a go away present that you would remember for a long time." _Jeff said.

Valerie gave Jeff a confused look then without warning Gunner reached into his belt loop and took out a night stick he whacked Valerie behind the knee with it which caused her to fall to the mat as Gunner and Murphy kneel down grabbed both of her arms and lifted her up Jeff smirked in a sadistic way as he kneel down he look at Valerie.

"_Here's something you would remember me by. Gunner, Murphy move her to the center of the ring." _Jeff said.

Gunner and Murphy got up as they pick Valerie up they dragged her to the middle of the ring they still got a hold of her she try to struggle but it is no use she can feel the pain throbbing on her knee from that night stick shot. Jeff dropped the microphone he walked behind Valerie he stopped he looked at the chair that is in his hand and that sadistic grin still spread across his face he is going to like this. Valerie is struggling to get out of this but it is no use Gunner and Murphy have a tight grip on her so she won't leave no matter what. Jeff turn the chair sideways he is look at the back of Valerie's head he then raise the chair up and without warning he clocked Valerie in the head as hard as he could he made sure the end of the chair connected with Valerie's head. Valerie's head lowered as she is not moving anymore Gunner and Murphy dropped her on the mat as they walked over to Jeff they high five him. Jeff bend over as he picked the microphone up he raised it to his lip once again as he looked down at the fallen Valerie.

"_I told you that something bad will happen and now you are paying for it good luck in your future Valerie." _Jeff said.

Jeff dropped the microphone as he, Gunner and Murphy walked over to the rope they went out of the ring they walked down the stairs they walked up the ramp ignoring the boos from the people as well as some people flipping them off. They went through the tunnel not turning around to see what damage they did. Refs came running down to the ring as they went in the ring they checked on Valerie who is knocked out the ref signal for the EMTS to come down to the ring they did they brought along the stretcher they brought it down to the ring everyone is in silence they can't believe what they just witnessed.

"_I don't know what to say about this Taz I am in shock at the display we saw at the hands of Immortals. Jeff really lost his mind." _Tenay said.

"_You're right Tenay and I don't think this is how Valerie would want to go out." _Taz said.

The EMTS went in the ring they checked on Valerie who hasn't moved they brought the board in as they slowly turned Valerie over they put her on the board as they slowly moved it to the end of the ring. They brought the stretcher to the ring as they put the board on the stretcher they went out of the ring as they hooked Valerie up once they done that they wheeled her up the ramp they went through the tunnel every TNA Superstars and Knockout who was watching this can't believe what they are seeing. Phil and Ace looked on as they see Valerie being put in the Ambulance. Ace buried his face on Phil's chest since Phil was holding him Phil stroke Ace hair he can feel the little tears going through his shirt he can only imagine how Ace feels right now.

"_Shhh it's ok Ace she is going to be ok." _Phil said.

Ace raised his head up as he wiped the tears from his face he sniffled he is really upset having to witness his Mother getting assaulted like that by someone who he called Dad. He is upset and mad just mixed emotion about this he is more mad than upset right now he don't know what to do about his feelings.

"_Daddy hurt Mommy I don't like Daddy anymore I wish something bad happen to him." _Ace said.

"_Don't worry Ace he is going to get what's coming to him he made this personal and I am not going to let this slide not by a long shot." _Phil said.

"_Can we go to the Hospital where they are taking Mommy? I want to see her and kiss her boo boo away and make her feel better." _Ace said.

"_Sure we can but I don't know if we can see her yet or not she has to be checked on by the Doctors making sure that nothing serious happen to her." _Phil said.

Phil turned around he walked away he is really pissed off about this he just watched Jeff Hardy brutally assaulted his sister on television. He know that once he see Jeff he is going to kill him he has gone too far with this and now this is just an on out war that someone is not going to make it out alive. He is going to make sure that Jeff pay for this and he won't hurt anyone anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here is another chapter we will find out if Gunner, Murphy and Jeff Hardy will get what they deserved for what they did to Valerie. I really like this story and I am glad you the people who is reading it, reviewing, favorite this story I gratefully thank you and I promise to make things interesting for you people so it won't be a dull moment. I would like to thank **Pinayprincesa** for giving the review on my last chapter. So yeah enjoy your reading and give me some reviews I would like that very much.

* * *

Phil is pacing back and forth in the waiting room Ace is fast asleep on the chair he is sitting at poor little guy have to see his Mother being carried to the Hospital he has been crying his little eyes out on their way to the Hospital he just don't understand why his own Father would do such a thing? He is too young to understand any of this situation but Phil on the other hand he knows exactly what Jeff was trying to do and he knows damn well why Gunner and Murphy got involved in it. Phil is so mad he could just punch a wall but he isn't going to because well he don't want to pay for some damage he did and he don't want his anger to be blamed for it either. He takes a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair knowing that this is going to be a long week.

"_I swear Gunner, Murphy and Jeff are all going to pay for this. Jeff want to play this type of game well two can play at it since you took out Valerie I can take out your precious group that you are hanging around first going down is Gunner then Murphy those two clowns helping you taking her out. Ok so maybe I won't go after everyone in the group since they had nothing to do with it but you three are on my list." _Phil said to no one at all really.

He heard the door open he stop pacing he looked over at the door to see coming in the waiting room is none other than Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal coming in. They walked over to Phil they stopped right in front of him they looked at Ace who is still fast asleep then they look at Phil and they can tell by the way he look that he is not in a good mood at all.

"_So did they say anything on Valerie's condition?" _Shannon asked with a concern tone.

"_She has a concussion and she also has a big gash on the back of her head which will need to be stitched. That was an hour ago when they told me that I'm sure they are done stitching her head by now." _Phil said.

"_How are you and Ace taking this?" _Shannon asked.

"_Ace was crying his eyes out on our way to here he is really torn about this he don't understand why this is happening why Jeff decides to do what he did. As for me I am pissed off more than anything it wasn't just Jeff that did this his two butt buddies Gunner and Murphy helped him they held Valerie down while he swing that chair at her." _Phil said with anger in his voice.

Thinking about it made Phil even more pissed off he want to hunt them down right now but he can't because he want to be here for Valerie when she needs him the most. Jesse and Shannon are disgusted by this Shannon is more ashamed then anything since he has been friends with Jeff since they was kids he never imagined Jeff would be such a violent person but you learn new stuff about everyone even your friends. Jesse looked at Ace who turned a little to get into good position while he sleeps then he looked at Phil.

"_What if Jeff has other plans? I bet you he knows that you are hunting them down for what they did to her. He probably had Eric Bischoff call in more security so you won't set foot in the arena. Jeff has friends in higher place he will find a way to get rid of you." _Jesse said.

"_I'm willing to take the risk I am not going to sit back here and let them get away with hurting my sister I just can't I won't allow it. The only reason I am not going back to the arena and hunt them down is because I care for my sister and I want to be there for her and besides I am looking out for Ace and I don't want to put him in harms way that's the last thing I want." _Phil said.

"_I feel sorry for Ace being in the middle of this." _Shannon said.

Phil just shrugged his shoulder he has allot on his mind how he is going to get back at Jeff, Gunner and Murphy? And everything else he knows what the risk are and what Jeff has in store for him he also know that he has no chance of getting some retribution one he isn't on the roster and two Jeff is good friends with people in the management he wouldn't doubt that Jeff would pull some strings to get rid of him. Phil look at Shannon and Jesse as an idea formed in his head.

"_Can you guys do me a huge favor." _Phil asked.

"_Yeah sure what you want?" _Jesse asked.

"_I know this is a huge risk to take and I am aware what will happen if this blow over. I want to know if you guys would spy on Jeff cause I know good well he might ask Jeff Jarrett or someone in the higher office to do something about me not coming near the Impact Zone since Jeff knows that he is a dead man walking once I get my hands on him." _Phil said.

"_Yeah we can do that when are you guys going back to Chicago?" _Shannon asked.

Phil shrugged his shoulder again he really don't know right now since who knows how long Valerie is going to be staying in the Hospital. Phil walked over to the window he stopped as he looked out he really didn't expect any of this to happen so this put a halt in anything they have plan up to this point. Phil turned around as he looked at Jesse and Shannon who is waiting for a response.

"_Who knows right now. All I care about is the condition Valerie is in and how I want revenge on Jeff, Gunner and Murphy for what they did to her last person I want them to go after is Ace and I know good damn well that Jeff is going to do everything he can to get Ace." _Phil said as he sighed.

"_Not if we can help everyone knows about Jeff's drug problems and what surprise me is that TNA hired him despite the fact that he is a drug addict and not to mention he was charged with this. I think Jeff is pulling allot of strings to get where he is and if we managed to take Jeff down we can take TNA down as well." _Shannon said.

"_Nah I don't want TNA to fall because of this but I don't mind taking Jeff down that's the only person I want taken down. Well other than Gunner and Murphy as well but they aren't a thorn on my side like Jeff is." _Phil said.

Ace woke up from his nap as he rubbed his eyes Phil heard the movement he looked over to see Ace rising up he walked over to the chair where Ace was sleeping at he stopped as he kneel down he looked at Ace who is still trying to wake up.

"_Hey champ got a good sleep?" _Phil said.

"_Yes...can I see Mommy now?" _Ace asked.

"_We can't see her until the Doctor tells us that it is ok to visit her." _Phil said.

Ace looked over to see Shannon and Jesse is here he grinned so big he got down from the seat he was sitting in he ran over to Shannon as he hugged his leg. Shannon just smiled as he look down at Ace ruffling his hair a little and for the first time Ace didn't mind that at all maybe he is breaking out of that habit. Ace let go of Shannon's leg as Shannon lifted Ace up Ace has a big smile on his face he is happy to see them.

"_How long have you two been here?" _Ace asked.

"_Not that long." _Shannon said.

Phil got up as he dusted himself off he turned around to look at them seeing Ace smile make him smile it's a good thing that Ace is in a good mood he didn't like it when he was in a bad mood. Ace started to tug on Shannon's shirt Shannon turned his attention to Ace.

"_What you want?" _Shannon asked.

"_I need to go to the bathroom." _Ace said.

Shannon looked at Phil who just nod giving him the signal that he can take Ace to the bathroom Shannon turned around as he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went out the door closed behind him. Phil walked over to the empty seat not too far from the door he sat down as he put his hand on his face he rubbed it as he put it down Jesse looked at Phil.

"_I wish none of this would have happen I wish Jeff would accept the fact that Valerie moved on and this was the best decision she made." _Jesse said.

"_A part of me think this is my fault I was the one who told Valerie that she should move to Chicago and get away from Jeff. If I didn't mention that none of this would have happened." _Phil said.

"_It's not your fault Phil besides even before you said that Jeff was abusive to her anyways. She never mentioned it but I have seen the bruises on her she wanted to get out of here for a long time so don't think this is your fault it's not. This whole thing is Jeff's fault he still think that he is with Valerie even though they have been broken up for a long time now." _Jesse said.

They heard the door open they both turn their attention to the door as the door opened coming in the room is the Doctor he walked over to where they are he is wearing his badge which read 'Doctor Morgan' he stopped as he looked at Phil.

"_Are you Phil Brooks?" _Doctor Morgan asked.

"_That would be me any updates on Valerie and when we can see her?" _Phil asked.

"_She's doing really good right now she is in her room right now which it's room 304. She can have visitors but I am sure she is not going to be that talkative since she is really tired but you and your friend can visit her if you like just thought I would give you a update." _Doctor Morgan said.

"_Thanks." _Phil said.

Doctor Morgan nod his head as he turned around he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room. Phil got up he is relieved to know that he can visit Valerie now despite the fact that she might be out of it Jesse smiled he is happy to know that he can visit Valerie too.

"_We have to wait on Shannon and Ace to come back before we can visit Valerie." _Phil said.

Jesse nodded his head he understands what Phil is saying. Phil heard his phone go off he reached into his pants pocket as he took out his cell phone he saw he had one new text message he quirked an eyebrow as he hit read he saw the message which read _"You think this nightmare is over this is only the beginning don't you dare thinking about leaving Orlando I will hunt you down and do the worst thing possible to you. I am not going to let you take her that easily and you are not going to take my son away either. Just remember Phil I know where you guys are and if you think about pulling a fast one on me think again." _Phil sighed as he closed his phone he put the phone back in his pants pocket he looked at Jesse who is looking at him.

"_Who was it from?" _Jesse asked.

"_It was from Scott he was wondering when I was coming back I didn't want to answer him right away." _Phil said obviously lying through his teeth.

The door is heard open again they looked to see that it was only Shannon and Ace coming back. Ace has a big smile on his face as Shannon put Ace down Ace then run up to Phil and hug him on the leg. Phil look down at Ace as he smiled he thinks about that text message that Jeff sent him but he is not going to mention it he is not going to make a big deal out of this.

"_Guess what buddy?" _Phil asked.

"_What?" _Ace asked.

"_We can visit Mommy right now she might be sleeping but the Doctor said she is in her room and we can see her." _Phil said.

Ace has a big grin on his face he is so happy that he get to see his Mommy he is anxious to see her since the last time he saw her was right before she got attacked which that is something Ace didn't want to think about.

"_Can we go now Uncle Phil?" _Ace asked in a exciting voice.

"_Yeah sure." _Phil said.

Phil lifted Ace up as they walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as they went out of the waiting room. Phil can't get the stuff that was said in the text message out of his head he shouldn't have to worry about it since it's probably nothing more than an idle threat all he want to do right now is see his Sister and just make sure she is ok he'll worry about the rest when the time is right.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I really like this story I try my best to keep this one updated as possible. So yeah here you go another chapter of this crazy ride and we haven't even got to the good parts. So yeah like always thanks to those who have been reviewing, reading, favorite my stories I really do appreciate it. It really make me feel good knowing you guys like it and what not. Review is very appreciative and happy reading.

* * *

Jesse and Shannon are in their locker room they left the Hospital two hours ago so they can get ready for tonight's show. They still can't believe what transpired everyone couldn't believe what happened to Valerie. Jesse is more pissed off about it then Shannon is then again Jesse has been known to be a hot head at certain situation and this one well has a good reason to be a hot head about it he hit the locker with his fist it made a loud bang which startled Shannon he then looked at Jesse.

"_Dude calm down we can't show Jeff our emotions I'm sure he knows that we all are pissed off at him for what he done to Valerie." _Shannon said.

"_This is a load of shit Shannon he can't get away with this he did that on purpose and you expect me to just sit back and let some woman hitter get away unharmed? I am not about that Valerie is our friend he could have killed her and I know for sure that is exactly what he want." _Jesse said in a pissed off tone.

"_Phil got this under control we can't take matters into our own hand it'll screw up whatever plans Phil has. Look I know you want to kick the shit out of Jeff I do too but we got to wait and see what Phil is going to do before we take things into our own hand. After all Jeff made it personal with Phil." _Shannon said.

Jesse ran his hand through his hair it isn't spiked up yet. He look down at the ground he just want to do something to Jeff so badly but Shannon is right he hates it when Shannon is right and for once Jesse is listening to reason he takes a deep breath as he look at Shannon.

"_I'm giving Phil a chance if he doesn't do anything about Jeff I am going to do something about it." _Jesse said.

"_Oh really so that's your plan huh?"_

Jesse and Shannon turned around to see Jeff is standing at the door way with that smirk across his face he hasn't wiped that smile off his face since Valerie was put in the Hospital. Jesse clinched his fist he want to clock Jeff a good one but he can't he got to think about the plan and just go with it. Jeff walked in the locker room he got close to where Jesse and Shannon is at he stopped right in front of them he look at Shannon then he look at Jesse.

"_So gentlemen what idea does Phil have? I know he has spoken to the both of you so come on spill the beans." _Jeff said.

"_We wouldn't tell you anything." _Jesse said.

"_Really? Well I could always have you two suspended I can think of a good bogus story to tell Jeff Jarrett to have you two gone for good. So don't play this bullshit on me so tell me what plan does Phil have?" _Jeff said.

Jesse and Shannon look at Jeff they know what he is doing he is playing some sort of mind games on them so they would spill the beans and have Phil in trouble. They are not backstabbers they are not going to sell Phil out like that no matter what kind of threat Jeff throws at them they are not going to crack easily.

"_Suspend us we don't care. And for your information Phil hasn't told us anything so go ahead and try to make us look bad in the end you will be the one who look bad." _Jesse said.

Jeff look at Jesse still have that smirk across his face but then he changed it to his normal look he never liked Jesse he think that he has the worst attitude ever he might have to find a way to get rid of Jesse. He doesn't have a problem with Shannon well the only reason why is because well of course Shannon is Jeff's best friend that is why it is hard for Shannon to disagree with Jeff half the time. Shannon turn his attention to his duffel bag he don't want to get in this situation right now Jeff then turn his attention to Shannon he noticed how quiet Shannon has gotten.

"_Well don't you got anything to say Shannon?" _Jeff asked.

"_I am not getting involved in this all I got to say is what happen to you? You never was this violent now you are beating up on your ex girlfriend? I thought I knew you better than that I just...I just don't know what to say about this." _Shannon said.

"_What you got to understand is that Valerie deserved it she put this on herself I didn't. I was just reminding her what she had left if she didn't leave me then she wouldn't have been in this situation. None of this would have happened if she would have stayed with me and don't listen to her asshole of a brother." _Jeff said.

Jesse had enough of this he grabbed Jeff by the collar of his shirt he slammed Jeff's back into the locker which made a loud thud noise. Shannon just watched he don't want to get involved in this especially since Jesse is in a pissed off mood Jesse look at Jeff in the eyes his breathing is heavy since he is so mad at what he just heard coming from Jeff's mouth.

"_Valerie didn't deserve this and everyone know it you are doing this to her because she decide to move on and get out of here. I am happy for her that she is getting her life back together and she want what is best for her son I think it's a great idea that she is moving to Chicago with Phil at least she won't have to worry about having a psycho ex stalking her every chance he get. Why don't you just move on and find someone else you can torment and leave Valerie and her family alone?" _Jesse asked.

Jeff look at Jesse without any emotion on his face he don't feel sorry for Valerie and he sure as hell isn't going to do what he is being told. What is the fun of leaving someone alone when you can cause them so much hell? That is exactly what Jeff want to do which is why he sent that text to Phil in the first place now he is just waiting for someone to break which is why he decide to mess with Jesse and Shannon since they are good friends with both Phil and Valerie.

"_No I won't leave her alone I am actually enjoying this putting her through so much hell it's actually fun I'm sure you'll understand that once you done what I have done to someone it gives you that good feeling. You should try it sometime it might relieve this pent up anger you have." _Jeff said.

"_Maybe I'll do that by punching you in the face it'll make me feel a whole lot better." _Jesse said.

"_Then do it hit me in the face if it makes you feel better come on I dare you." _Jeff said.

Jesse raised his fist up Shannon look and he saw what Jesse is about to do he know this is going to be bad really bad. Before Jesse could even land a punch on Jeff's face Shannon grabbed his wrist to prevent him from punching Jeff. Jesse can't believe this he let Jeff go as he turned his attention to Shannon he gave him a pissed off look.

"_It's not worth it Jesse doing this is not going to solve anything." _Shannon said.

"_Oh I see how it is you are sticking up for your old time friend so that means you don't give a damn about your other friends. Gee thanks Shannon you are a real friend." _Jesse said.

Jesse didn't even want to look at the both of them he just turned around and walked out of the room. Jeff smirked he find this to be funny and this is just what he wanted he stand right beside Shannon as he put his hand on his shoulder he pat it for a little bit.

"_I knew you haven't changed much you know how to stick up to your friend I am proud of you Shannon keep up the good work." _Jeff said.

Jeff removed his hand from Shannon's shoulder he then walked out of the room leaving Shannon there all by himself. Shannon ran his hand through his hair he can't believe what had just happened what he can't believe is that he didn't let Jesse hit Jeff when he had the chance out of frustration Shannon hit the locker he know that he messed up big time now he is going to be known as the guy who is helping Jeff out which it's something he didn't want to be at all he can't find a way to stand up to Jeff he needs to or else it'll be too late.

* * *

Phil is sitting on the chair in Valerie's Hospital room Ace on the other hand is laying next to Valerie in the bed. Valerie has the bed raise up her head is bandage up she still feel sore but she will feel like that for a little while she stroke Ace's hair Ace is fast asleep on the bed she look down at him and just smile then she look at Phil.

"_Thank you so much for taking care of Ace while I have been in the Hospital I don't know how I can repay you." _Valerie said.

"_You don't got to repay me anything I don't mind watching over him. I am just glad that Jeff didn't do serious damage to you we was worried about you." _Phil said.

"_I can't believe Jeff went this far and it was not only Jeff who got involved in this it was also Gunner and Murphy. Gunner hit me in the knee with his night stick I can't wait to get out of here I just want to get away from it all." _Valerie said.

She look down at Ace and she sighed she not only want to get out of here just because of her but also because of Ace she don't want him to be around Jeff when he is like this. She don't want Ace to be in the middle of this as well she don't want Ace to get hurt she don't care what Jeff to do to her or Phil just as long as he don't hurt Ace.

"_Don't worry they are going to get what they deserve I am not going to let this one slide by. Gunner and Murphy are going to be the first two I take out they have picked the wrong family to mess with and I'm sure Shannon and Jesse won't mind helping me out." _Phil said.

"_Have you noticed how distanced Shannon seem today? It's as if he got something on his mind he hardly made eye contact and I don't think he is that bothered I am hurt then Jesse is." _Valerie said with concern in her tone.

Valerie then looked over at Phil who was listening to what she has to say he shrugged his shoulder he never really think much about it he noticed how awfully quiet Shannon was when not that long ago he talked with Shannon and he agree to help out when they go after Jeff and his crew. It just doesn't make any sense right now how he went from helping to not saying anything at all there is some thoughts in his head but he shook those thoughts away he didn't want to think much about it he then looked at Valerie.

"_He probably has allot on his mind it happens there is nothing to worry about it's not like he is having second thoughts about this I'm sure he is just surprised about this just like everyone is." _Phil said.

"_I think there is something going on Phil don't you get it Shannon is friends with Jeff and I think he is speaking to him. Maybe I am being paranoid I just don't want nothing bad happen to me again I wish Jeff would just leave me alone so I won't feel paranoid." _Valerie said.

"_You don't need to feel paranoid you got me and you got everyone else who is willing to protect you. I know that Jeff did horrible things to you but that is all going to change once you get out of here we are heading to Chicago and you can forget all about this. Jeff won't be in your memory once you leave here." _Phil said reassuring her.

Valerie just sighed she wish that was easy but it's not easy she know that some way and some how Jeff will find every way to get to her and knowing Jeff he might go to the extreme to get what he wants and that is something Valerie is afraid of she don't want no one to get hurt especially someone she is close to like Phil and Ace she don't know what she would do if something bad happen to Ace.

"_I doubt that Jeff is a psychopath he would find every way to make your life hell. I am sorry I even got involved with that jerk if I knew this is going to happen I would have avoid him in the first place." _Valerie said.

"_Hey this is not your fault don't be blaming yourself Jeff is just being a child and trust me he is not going to win this." _Phil said.

Phil look at the clock hanging on the wall he saw that visiting hour is up he sighed as he got up from the chair he walked over to the bed where Ace is sleeping at he scooped Ace up to his arm. Ace woke up a little then went back to sleep as he put his head on Phil's shoulder Phil then looked at Valerie.

"_Visiting hour is up so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _Phil said.

"_Of course be careful." _Valerie said.

Phil nodded his head as he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went out of the room he closed the door behind him. Valerie just sighed she looked out the window she winced a little her head is starting to hurt but not too bad she is thinking allot and one of those things is about Jeff and what extreme he would go to. Valerie closed her eyes hoping this will help her and her headache she don't need to be thinking about this she know that Phil got this under control she got nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Here we go again with another crazy installment I actually like how it is flowing right now. Um as always thanks to **Pinayprincesa** for your review I appreciate that. So yeah like always review is appreciated and happy reading thanks for reading and enjoying this story it means so much to know that people actually like this with you guys I wouldn't care to finish it really.

* * *

Phil lay Ace down on the bed it has been a busy day for the both of them and it took its toll more on Ace then it did with Phil. He moved the cover up to Ace so he won't get cold Phil looked around at the small Motel that they are staying for the time being he hate having to stay at something like this but it's better than nothing. He looked down at Ace who is sleeping peacefully he leaned over and kissed Ace on the forehead he then walked over to the other bed that is a couple inch away from where Ace is sleeping at he decide to just kick back a little since it's too late to do anything right now he stopped as he sat on the edge of the bed he look down at the ground just thinking about allot of things that is going on right now one of them is keeping Valerie and Ace safe and nothing bad happens to them he know why Jeff is doing this and he don't like it not one bit.

"_Why does he have to do this? He could have just leave this alone and none of this would have happened but no he have to be such a brat about it he have to do things his way." _Phil said to no one really.

Phil sighed as he untied his shoes he kick them off he lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling just thinking about how in the hell is he going to do this? Sure he has been in sticky situations before and managed to come out of this but this one is the trickiest one since Jeff is playing some kind of games with them he don't want to tell Valerie what Jeff sent him in a text last thing he want is for her to get worried again. She should be caring more about her health then something like this he got everything under control well he hope he does have everything under control. He turn his head over to look at Ace who is still asleep on the bed without a care in the world he then look at the ceiling again soon after he heard the door knock he rose from the bed as he look at the door he got up from the bed he walked over to the door he stopped he don't want to answer it right away who knows it could be a trap. Phil takes a deep breath hoping it's not Jeff or his gang of thugs as he would like to call them.

"_Who is it?" _Phil asked.

"_It's me Shannon Moore I really need someone to talk to right now."_

Phil unlock the door he turned the door knob he open the door he look to see it is Shannon and not some kind of trick. He moved to the side so Shannon can get in as Shannon went in Phil closed the door Shannon walk over to the chair he stopped as he took a seat on it Phil took a seat on a chair that is near the table he look at Shannon he noticed that he is looking not himself right now as if he got something on his mind.

"_What you need to talk about don't you got Jesse to come to with your problems?" _Phil asked.

"_That's the thing Jesse hasn't talked to me at all ever since we had an encounter with Jeff in the locker room. Jesse and Jeff got into some heated argument and I didn't do nothing I just stood there and watch it all happen up until Jesse had Jeff up against the locker and was ready to pound Jeff's face in I stopped Jesse from doing that he then accused me of helping Jeff out and I think he is right I can't stand up to Jeff he is my best friend I have known him longer than anybody and what everyone is seeing is not the real Jeff Hardy it's another person stuck in Jeff's body." _Shannon said as he sighed.

"_I know he is your best friend hell probably like a Brother to you but you got to understand that Jeff is a monster look what he done to Valerie he could have killed her you need to stand up to him no matter what he say to you. Besides you seemed so eager to help me out now you are doubting yourself what's going on Shannon?" _Phil asked.

Shannon look down at the ground he just don't know what to say or think about this whole thing sure he wanted to help Phil out on getting Jeff back but there is still apart of him that think that Jeff can change and he isn't exactly this monster that everyone is portraying him as. He raised his head up as he looked at Phil who is waiting for him to say something at least anything right now to shine the light on this dark situation right now.

"_Because deep down I know that Jeff can change he isn't all that bad you just got to give him a chance. What you see is just his persona taking over him he isn't evil and sadistic as he portrays on television he is in fact a nice person I just don't see why everyone jump the gun and call him evil. I think I am going to back down on helping you out on the situation you, Jesse and whoever else you find can do this I am out." _Shannon said.

Phil don't know how to react to this in a way he feel like he is betrayed by someone who he thought he could trust but that is not the case now. Right now his true colors are showing and that's something Phil didn't expect to see coming from someone who he thought had a brain of his own he shake his head back and forth he can feel his anger rising but he got to keep cool on this situation for one Ace is asleep and he don't want to wake him up and two there could be ways of talking him out of being one sided in the situation.

"_Are you serious? You want to back down from taking down someone who basically put my Sister in the Hospital? It's good to know that her friend decides to be a pussy and not do a damn thing about this. I am really disappointed in you Shannon I thought you have a spine to stand up and do something for once but I am obviously wrong what's it going to take to convince you that Jeff is an asshole and this is not his persona?" _Phil said.

"_Oh I'm the pussy just because I decide to change my mind? How about you? You seem so willing to go after Jeff yeah he attacked Valerie but she's ok right? She didn't have any serious injury so I don't see why you should go after him all because he done something that was scripted." _Shannon said.

Anger is rising very rapidly in Phil he clinched his fist he don't know how long he is going to keep his temper in tact hearing those things Shannon said really rubbed him the wrong way is this why he came here so he can tell him that he is backing out of this? And now he is being looked at as a bad guy just because he wanted some justice for what has happened? He don't understand this at all it seem so out of nowhere for Shannon to say what he said.

"_Scripted are you fucking kidding me Shannon? That wasn't scripted Jeff knew what he was doing he did that to Ken Anderson as well and that wasn't supposed to happen Jeff have finally figured out that he can hurt people in the worst way possible. Open your eyes Shannon he doesn't care about you he only care about himself." _Phil said.

"_Whatever I thought I would come here and talk some reason here but no you are acting just like Jesse. Screw this I'm out of here." _Shannon said.

Shannon got up from the chair he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room he closed the door behind him. Phil just shook his head back and forth he don't understand what is going on right now and why all of a sudden Shannon is acting the way he does right now.

Shannon who is outside right now walked down the parking lot over to his rental car he stopped at the driver side he reached in his pants pocket as he took out the key to the car he dropped it which that made him groan a little as he bend down to pick it up. He raise up as he did he heard footsteps coming his way he looked around to see no one is there which that is strange he turned around to unlock the car without warning gunshot is heard and Shannon felt something hitting him on the side he fell to the ground holding on to his side he look at his hand and saw blood he is surprised he was shot but who shot him?

Phil who was about to go to sleep and just forget this whole thing heard gunshots which that caused him to snap his neck up the gunshot woke Ace up he looked over at the bed where Ace is sleeping at and saw Ace rose up rubbing his eyes he looked at Phil.

"_What was that?" _Ace asked tiredly.

"_It was nothing just stay here ok?" _Phil said.

Ace nodded his head as Phil walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room he shut the door behind him he walked down the parking lot he stopped when he saw Shannon on the ground holding on to his side. Phil ran to him he stopped as he kneel down he look at Shannon.

"_Shannon are you ok?" _Phil asked.

"_No I was shot." _Shannon said as he winced.

Phil reached in his pants pocket he took out his cell phone he dialed nine one one he put the phone near his ear. He is worried that Shannon got it worse when he probably didn't but who knows right now finally the operator picked up which Phil is happy about.

"_Nine one one what is your emergency?" _Operator said on the other line.

"_I need an ambulance to come here right now my best friend was shot." _Phil said.

"_Is he conscience?" _Operator said.

"_Yes but he is losing allot of blood here. I'm at the Days Inn Motel." _Phil said.

"_Ok we'll get an Ambulance over there right now." _Operator said.

Phil hanged up the phone as he put the phone back in his pants pocket he looked at Shannon who is trying his best not to move. Shannon is breathing shortly since it hurts to even breath normally he winced in pain still holding on to his side he never thought that he would be shot at of all places at a Motel.

"_Did you see who shot you?" _Phil asked.

"_No I was blind sided I heard footsteps but I didn't see anyone." _Shannon said.

They heard Ambulance siren in the distance letting them know help is on the way. Phil can't believe this first his Sister winds up in the Hospital which she is set to be released tomorrow and now his best friend is going to the Hospital this can't possibly get any worse in Phil's mind he know who is responsible for this and he will get back at him but right now he is too concerned about Shannon's well being to go after anyone right now but when the right time comes he will get his revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Now the question still remains who shot Shannon? Will we find out in this chapter? Maybe or maybe not but I like this none the less it's awesome and the suspense is rising. Other question is who can you really trust?. Um as always thanks to **Pinayprincesa** for your review I appreciate that. So yeah like always review is appreciated and happy reading thanks for reading and enjoying this story it means so much to know that people actually like this without you guys I wouldn't care to finish it really.

* * *

The next day was a quiet day. Valerie is sitting in the passenger seat while Phil is in the driver seat. Ace is sitting in the backseat he is looking out in the window seeing cars passing by. No one has spoken a word it is so quiet you can hear pin drop at this very second. Valerie don't like silence that much usually Phil would have something to say but not today he seem a little different he isn't as talkative as he usually is and that worries Valerie. Valerie look at Phil who has his eyes on the road she can see that look on his face something is bothering him, but what is it that's bothering him? She would really like to know what is going through her Brothers mind right now. Finally what seems like an eternity Valerie decides to break the ice.

"_Is every thing ok Phil?" _Valerie asked with concerned tone.

"_Yeah everything is fine why you asked?" _Phil asked.

"_Well you haven't said anything since we left the hospital. You just seem not yourself today you wasn't worried that much about me was you?" _Valerie asked.

Phil sighed he want to tell Valerie what happen last night but he is not going to he know how she is going to react if he tells her. He didn't answer her right away Valerie shrugged her shoulder as she look out the window she is happy to see trees, buildings and other things rather than seeing plain old white walls like she has been seeing in the hospital. Her mind are everywhere right now. She don't know what's Jeff next move is. She just hope that he doesn't find out she is out of the Hospital last thing she want is for him to attempt to harm her again.

"_I've been thinking allot since I was in the Hospital, I think it's best if I get a restraining order put on Jeff." _Valerie said.

Hearing that caused Phil to swerve a little he took his eyes off the road for that split second and nearly caused them to have an accident. Phil got control of the car Valerie looked over at Phil wondering what the hell has gotten into him today? This is really odd considering the fact that Phil never act this way.

"_Are you sure you're ok?" _Valerie asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine for the last time I was just taken by surprise is all. Are you sure it's a good idea to file a restraining order against Jeff?" _Phil asked.

"_I'm positive, I want this nightmare to end and I think this is the best way. Look what is happening Phil he put me in the hospital and not to mention he has been stalking me. I just can't live like this." _Valerie said.

Phil turned to the parking lot of Days Inn Motel ugh the memory he has in his mind from the night when Shannon Moore got shot by an unknown assailant. Phil parked the car in the empty parking spot not too far from the Motel room they are staying at. Phil turned off the car he turned his attention over to Valerie, wanting to discuss this even more making sure that this is the best decision for her. She noticed the stare her Brother is giving her she sighed as she looked at him.

"_You got to think about this before you know for sure about it. Now I am not trying to make you have second thoughts about it but you got to realize that Jeff will do anything to get to you. I am just saying this as a worst case scenario what if he pulls some strings? He got Bischoff in his back pocket, he won't see any problem with this and it'll be overturned." _Phil said.

"_I appreciate your concern but really I think this is the best but just to be safe I'll think about it." _Valerie said.

"_Mommy, I heard gunshots last night." _Ace said almost out of nowhere.

Phil can feel his heart beating fast when he heard Ace say that. Valerie quirked an eyebrow as she look at Ace then she look at Phil wondering what's going on? Phil is thinking on what to say about that. It was quiet for a good bit then Phil speak.

"_It was from a movie I watched last night, I must have had the volume up too loud and it woke Ace up nothing to worry about." _Phil said obviously lying.

"_Well, that's good to know then. So are we going to go in? I am exhausted from staying at the Hospital and sleeping on that bed I just can't wait to sleep on the Motel bed and then we'll leave to go to Chicago tomorrow. I am ready to get out of Orlando." _Valerie said.

"_We can't leave here." _Phil said.

"_Why? Are you hiding something from me Phil? I need to know why we need to stay in Orlando and not already be in Chicago right now? I understand that we had to stay here cause of my condition but what now?" _Valerie asked.

Phil run his hand through his hair knowing that he has to tell her about the text message he received from Jeff basically threaten them. He takes a deep breath, he looked over at the backseat where Ace is sitting at he really don't want to discuss this while Ace is in the car.

"_Hey Ace why don't you get out of the car for a bit stretch your legs while me and your Mother have adult conversation." _Phil said.

Ace nod his head as he opened the door he went out of the car he closed the door. He stayed near the car he don't want to wonder off who knows what kind of bad men would be out there trying to get him. Phil turned his attention over to Valerie who is still waiting for an answer.

"_Ok the reason why we can't leave Orlando is because Jeff text me while you was in the Hospital and he threaten to do some harm to me if I took you and Ace away, now I know what you are thinking why would you be intimidated by Jeff? I'm not when he said worse thing possible to me I'm afraid he is going to harm you or Ace and I can't allow that to happen." _Phil said in a serious tone.

"_We really need to form some kind of game plan I am sick and tired of this whole thing. Jeff has been stalking me ever since we broke up and I am sick of it. I don't need to look over my shoulders all the time wondering if Jeff is going to get me or worse get Ace. He won't do a thing to Ace he loves Ace too much to do any kind of damage to him." _Valerie said.

"_If he love Ace so much then why don't he just leave you two alone? He doesn't realize this but he is putting Ace through emotional hell right now. Ace cried his little eyes out when he rammed that chair into your skull and put you in the hospital do you honestly think that Jeff care about his own son? Hell no he don't he care only about one person and that is himself." _Phil said.

Valerie didn't say anything else she opened the door she went out of the car she shut the door behind her she walked over to Ace she grabbed his hand as they walked over to the room they are staying at. Phil is staying in the car thinking about allot of things mainly about this whole situation. He sighed knowing that this isn't over not by a long shot. Phil hit the steering wheel out of frustration. He is frustrated about allot of things. He think about what Valerie said she really want to be in Chicago, Phil drum the steering wheel just thinking about what he is going to do about this? He takes a deep breath as an idea came to his head.

"_You know what? I shouldn't be afraid of some drug induced asshole like Jeff Hardy. I think it would be best if we do go to Chicago. Get away from him, I need to talk with Valerie about this." _Phil said to himself.

Phil opened the door, he got out of the car, he closed the door as he walked down the parking lot. He takes a deep breath as he look around the place some of the stuff are flashing in his mind one that keep replaying is seeing Shannon on the ground bleeding after being shot. Phil quickly shake those thoughts out of his head as he walked over to the room where he, Valerie and Ace will be sleeping at he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went in the room. He closed the door behind him he look and saw Valerie laying on the bed and Ace is laying next to her asleep. Valerie isn't asleep she is wide awake she look at Phil.

"_You know, I was giving some thoughts about what you said. I think it won't be a good idea to file a restraining order against Jeff. Who knows he could turn this whole thing against me and we will be in one big mess and last thing we need to be is in another mess." _Valerie said.

"_I've been doing some thinking myself. Now hear me out on this I know I told you we couldn't leave to Chicago because of Jeff's threat. Well as I was sitting in the car by myself having some me time I came to a conclusion that we need to get out of here. So I'm thinking once the sun goes down and it's dark enough we are going to leave and go to Chicago. We're not going to take a plane because Jeff will find out that way so we are going to have a little road trip." _Phil said.

"_Are you sure it's safe? Jeff obviously is watching our every move, how do we know he won't know about this? Obviously someone is working for him to give him some sort of information." _Valerie said with concern in her voice.

"_That was only a one time thing since he sent me that text message. And I got a confession to make as to why we need to get out of here tonight." _Phil said.

Valerie look at Phil. She don't know what to think right now since it seem as though Phil is hiding something from her that she doesn't need to know about. But she needs to know about what is going on so she won't be confused.

"_Ok, you got my attention." _Valerie said.

Phil ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. Valerie is waiting for some kind of explanation for this and why Phil is acting so strange right now? Hopefully all of this will be explained. Phil put his hand down as he look at Valerie.

"_When Ace said he heard gunshots it wasn't from a movie. After myself and Shannon had a heated discussion about you, Jeff and everything in general he left. Well I was about to go to sleep since it was a long day for me, Ace was already asleep and then I heard gunshot and well the gunshot woke Ace up. I told Ace to stay in bed while I go look. So, I went outside to see what was the commotion about I saw Shannon laying on the ground bleeding obviously been shot by an unknown person. I called the Ambulance and he was rushed to the Hospital." _Phil said.

Valerie put her hand over her mouth she can't believe what she is hearing. Shannon Moore one of her close friends is in the Hospital. She look down at the bed she just can't believe this she then looked over at Ace who is sleeping right beside her. She looked at Phil who is still standing over by the door.

"_Do you know who shot him?" _Valerie asked.

"_No, I don't know who shot him but, I am pretty sure that it's Jeff doing. He could have hired someone to do his dirty work. He knows we are here. So, we need to get the hell out of here tonight before he come up with some more crazy scheme." _Phil said.

"_If he know we are here how do you know that he didn't send someone to watch us right now?" _Valerie asked making a good point.

Phil can see where Valerie is going with this. He walk over to the window he pulled the curtain to the side as he look out the window to make sure that Jeff or some of his goon is not watching them or even near this area. He saw the coast is clear he put the curtain down as he turn around to look at Valerie.

"_I don't see him or his goons anywhere. But I wouldn't put it pass him that he sent someone to shoot at Shannon unless..."_

Phil stopped talking as it was all clear to him now, something was making sense as he added two and two together he now realized what should have happened. Valerie looked at Phil and saw that look on his face like he knew something.

"_Unless what?" _Valerie asked.

"_The night Shannon got shot...I think that was meant for me but it was too dark and couldn't see who is who. I think Jeff thinks that I was shot. It all make sense now." _Phil said.

"_He's going to be pissed off when he finds out you didn't get shot." _Valerie said.

"_Yes, and also he will come looking for me. I think we should really go. Um, pack your things Val and also Ace stuff I already got my stuff packed so it's no big deal. We need to make a get away before he start seeking his men out for us." _Phil said.

Valerie nod her head as she got up from the bed she walked over to the chair where the duffel bag is at she grabbed it as she put it on the bed. She walked over to the drawer as she start taking some stuff out and put them in the duffel bag. Phil pull the curtain open to look outside making sure nothing suspicous is going on so far he haven't seen any yet but he is keeping a close eye on this just to be save.

"_What about Shannon? We just can't leave him like this. He needs us who knows what kind of damage Jeff done to him." _Valerie said.

"_I'm sure that Jeff won't do anything to Shannon. Besides, we can't go to the Hospital cause who knows if Jeff is there already. We just can't risk of being found out." _Phil said.

"_Come on Phil I need to see Shannon. He is my best friend he has been with me throughout my career in TNA. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't visit him making sure he is ok." _Valerie pleaded.

Phil sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once again. He turn around to look at Valerie who stopped packing she has her arms crossed over her chest. She really do want to see Shannon see how he is. Phil takes another deep breath knowing that he is risking it but if she want to see him so badly guess he just have to give in.

"_All right, we will visit Shannon at the Hospital but we need to form a game plan just in case Jeff does show up with his goons." _Phil said.

"_I'm fine with that." _Valerie said.

Valerie uncrossed her arms as she continued packing her stuff. Phil continued to look on making sure no one is going to follow them. He hope that he didn't make a mistake of allowing them to go to the Hospital before they head off to Chicago. He can only hope that Jeff won't know they are there and about to make a run for it. Only thing he can hope for is that they won't get caught.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Here we go with another installment. Will Phil and Valerie get out of Orlando? Will they get caught? So many questions hopefully they will get answered here. I would like to thank **WweDivaTayTay45** for your awesome review as well as to others who have reviewed/favorite this story it means allot to me and it also mean I am doing something right if you guys love it. Well I am going to leave you guys to read this and as always review is nice and don't forget to favorite it or what not.

* * *

Jeff is sitting on the steel chair in his locker room. He is getting ready for his match later on tonight against Mr. Anderson. He is tying up his wrestling boots just thinking about allot of things. He needs to stay focus for tonight if he want to beat 'TNA's resident Asshole' he can't let things get in the way of his mission to destroy Mr. Anderson once and for all. He left his locker room door open in case his brother Matt Hardy decides to come in and have a chat he don't pay any attention to the people who passed by his locker room or standing next to it just chatting away he could really give a careless about what is going on. Two workers are standing beside Jeff's locker just talking and what not before they have to do their job.

"_Did you hear that Shannon Moore is in the Hospital?" _

"_Yeah, I heard about it some unknown person shot him in the parking lot of Days Inn motel. I wonder who in their right mind would want to shoot Shannon?"_

Jeff heard Shannon Moore name he got done tying his boots as he got up from the chair, he walked over to the door he stopped right beside it as he listen on hearing that Shannon got shot it made Jeff grit his teeth. He is also frustrated about this whole thing but he is not going to let it be shown not just yet.

"_I have no idea no one knows who done it. Phil Brooks was the one who called the Ambulance I'm glad he did if he didn't well Shannon would have been good dead."_

The two workers walked down the hallway away from earshot. Jeff is pissed off now he poke his head out the door to make sure the coast is clear once the coast was clear, he walk down the hallway passing by few locker rooms till he got to one he wanted to go to. He stopped at the locker room that is at the far end of the hallway which reads _"Immortal"_ he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went in the locker room to see that Hernandez is there sitting on the steel chair just chilling with a smile on his face as he see Jeff.

"_Well...well I was beginning to wonder when you'll show up. So you got my money you promised me I did get the job done." _Hernandez said.

"_You got the job done? No you didn't." _Jeff said in a offended tone.

Hernandez gave Jeff a confused look he don't understand what Jeff is saying here? Hernandez blink for a few minute trying to figure out what Jeff is saying. Jeff ran his hand through his hair he closed the door so no one can hear what is going on. Last thing Jeff need is for some snitch to listen on to the conversation he is having with Hernandez and then people find out that he has something to do with the shooting and that is the very last thing he need is to explain something like that.

"_What you mean I didn't get the job done?" _Hernandez asked.

"_You didn't put Phil Brooks in the Hospital. You shot the wrong god damn person. You shot my best friend Shannon Moore I didn't put a hit on him. I put a hit on Phil and I thought I made it clear that you to shoot only at Phil when you see him." _Jeff said in a frustrated tone.

"_It was too dark outside, I didn't know who I was shooting at I saw someone coming out of the Motel room the one that you told me he was at. I waited for hours then I saw someone coming out who I thought it was Phil so I took out my gun, went out of my van walk up to the person and shot the person. I didn't even look to see who it was since I got the job done. Now obviously we are in a bit of a dilemma now are we?" _Hernandez asked in a smart ass tone.

"_Well, you are going to change this fuck up you did. I want you to find Phil Brooks and shoot him, beat the living hell out of him I don't give a damn I want him gone so I can have Valerie and Ace back. Oh, and let me remind you if you hurt Valerie or Ace then it'll be your head." _Jeff said in a threatening tone.

Hernandez got up from the chair, he isn't taking what Jeff said too kindly but since the price of this bounty Jeff has placed on Phil's head is pretty good then he has no choice but to take the bullshit that Jeff is giving him. Hernandez crossed his arms over his chest looking at Jeff he isn't amused what-so-ever but hey you got to do what you got to do in order to survive.

"_Yeah...yeah...yeah I get it. Do you want me to bring Phil's dead corpse to you to make sure I got the job right?" _Hernandez asked.

"_No, I trust you but when you do kill him dispose of the body where the cops won't find him. I don't want this to trace back to me got it?" _Jeff said.

"_Yeah, I got you. You know usually I don't answer to Guero like you but since you are paying me a good amount here to get this job then I guess I can let this slide." _Hernandez said in a serious tone.

Jeff rolled his eyes he don't understand why he have to deal with someone like Hernandez. He know that Hernandez is his only hope of ever getting at Phil without being spotted since after all he don't want this to fall back on him when stuff goes down so in a way Jeff is using Hernandez for his own sick twisted game. An idea clicked in Jeff's head he then looked at Hernandez.

"_Also, if you happen to see Valerie and Ace get them and bring them to my Motel room I'll be staying at Days Inn Motel. Can you do that?" _Jeff asked.

"_Yes, I hear you loud and clear." _Hernandez said.

Jeff nod his head as he turned around he walked out of the room. Hernandez has a big grin on his face as if he got something planned which he does. Hernandez rubbed his hands together he walked over to the door he looked out the door to see Jeff is nowhere to be seen he reached in his jeans short pocket as he took out his cell phone he dialed a number he put the phone up to his ear as he heard it ring. After about a minute someone on the other end picked up.

"_Hey Mami you and your cousin got anything to do tonight? "pause" Oh you two don't? Well why don't the both of you meet me at the parking lot of Regional Medical Center. I need you and your cousin to do me a favor can you two make it?" _Hernandez asked.

He listen to someone a woman obviously on the other end he smiled when he heard what he want. Who is it that he is talking to? Who knows at this moment. Hernandez look out the door to see no one is coming last thing he want is to get caught plotting something that Jeff has no idea about.

"_Oh that's great meet me there in about an hour or so ok? All right talk to you later bye." _Hernandez said.

Hernandez removed the phone from his ear as he closed the phone he put it in his pants pocket. He just smirked so far his plan is going smoothly. He rubbed his hands together he know his plan is going to be better than Jeff's and no one is going to stop him from doing this plan.

"_If you think for one second that I am going to go with your plan Jeff you are sadly mistaken. I run things here and you will find that out soon." _Hernandez said.

Hernandez walked out of the room he has that big smile on his face knowing that this is going to be very interesting. He know that this day the table has been turned on Jeff and he don't even know it.

* * *

Phil, Valerie and Ace are in the Hospital room where Shannon is staying at. Shannon has his bed raise up his side is wrapped up. Valerie and Ace are standing by Shannon's bed while Phil is looking out the window ever since that night Shannon was shot Phil has been paranoid. He know that Jeff has his goons watching them wondering what their next move is. He want nothing more than to keep his Sister and Nephew safe hell he want his friends to be save too who knows who else might be next on Jeff's hit list? Phil takes a deep breath he has allot on his mind. Shannon look over at Phil he can see that there's something bothering him he finally decides to break the ice.

"_Phil, I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted the other night. It's just that Jeff has been my friend ever since I was a kid we practically grew up together. I...I just never see him as this type of person. This isn't your fault for what happen to me if that's what bothering you." _Shannon said.

"_Everything is bothering me Shannon. I am not even concern about our little difference we had I know it was a bad day for all of us. All I care about right now is getting the hell out of Orlando and away from him. I want Valerie and Ace to be save and not worry about being followed." _Phil said.

"_If it makes you feel any better I can help you once I get out of the Hospital. I care too much for Valerie and Ace I don't want nothing bad happen to them. Who knows what could happen next obviously Jeff wants you dead." _Shannon said.

"_No shit. Jeff been wanting me dead for a long time he just had this plotted the whole time. He waited for the right moment. He want to take me out so badly but he failed and I am sorry Shannon that you got shot at I guess it should have been me than you." _Phil said.

Phil sighed once again all he want is for this nightmare to be over. All he want is just for some peace but that can't happen not unless Jeff finally just give up and know he can't win this. Ace nudge at Valerie she look at him with a smile on her face.

"_What you want tiger?" _Valerie said.

"_I want something to drink." _Ace said.

"_Ask Uncle Phil if he can take you to the vending machine." _Valerie said.

Ace walked over to where Phil is he stopped as he tugged on Phil's shirt. Phil turned around to look at Ace with a smile on his face.

"_Let me guess your Mother want me to take you the vending machine?" _Phil asked.

"_Yes, can you?" _Ace asked.

"_Sure thing." _Phil said.

Phil reached out as Ace grabbed his hand they walked over to the door. Phil grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob as he opened the door they went out of the room as Phil closed the door behind him he look down at Ace who has a semi smile on his face.

"_Now, listen to me Ace whatever you do don't leave my sight all right?" _Phil asked.

Ace nodded his head. They walked down the hall passing by other rooms that patient is in. They got to the area where the Elevators are at they stopped at the one on the right as Phil pushed the down button they wait for the the Elevator to come up Ace tugged on Phil's shirt. Phil look down at Ace.

"_What you want buddy?" _Phil asked.

"_I'm scared. I'm afraid that Daddy will find us and try to take me and Mommy away from you." _Ace said with fear in his tone.

"_Awe, little buddy you don't got nothing to worry about. I am not going to let anything happen to you or Mommy. I am going to protect the both of you by any means." _Phil said.

Ace smiled knowing that Phil is good on his word. The sound of elevator is heard as the elevator door open they went in the elevator. Phil pushed the lobby button as the elevator closed the elevator went down. Ace is looking around the elevator keeping his mind occupied he then look at Phil.

"_Uncle Phil is it nice over in Chicago?" _Ace asked.

"_Yeah it's wonderful you have been to Chicago before." _Phil said.

"_I have?" _Ace asked as he tilt his head slightly.

"_Yup, Your Mother used to make a monthly trip over to Chicago to visit myself and my good friend Scott Colton. You was really young when she did that so you probably don't remember Scott much or being in Chicago." _Phil said.

-Ding- the elevator sounded as it made to the Lobby area. The door open as they went out they walked down the lobby looking for the vending machine area. Ace let go of Phil's hand as he was getting tired of holding them he still walk beside him. Ace look around seeing different people he decides to walk even further.

"_Ace buddy you need to slow down." _Phil said.

Ace walk faster which became a jog a little. Phil sighed as he jog to get to Ace. Ace giggled as he look over his shoulder to see Phil is chasing him Ace think they are playing a game so Ace try to get ahead but before he could turn his head he bumped right into someone which cause Ace to fall flat on the ground Phil stop as he got close to Ace. He look at the guy who Ace bumped into he stands at six foot two and look a little older but not too old he is also built. Ace got up as he dust himself off Phil never let his eyes off this guy he look and saw there was two females with him one is shorter than the older female. He look at the guy with a not amused look on his face.

"_Shawn Hernandez what brings you here?" _Phil asked.

"_Oh you know going to see Shannon Moore see how he is. After all we do work in the same company as him doesn't hurt to visit co-workers right?" _Hernandez asked.

"_I guess not and who are these two?" _Phil asked as he point at the two ladies.

"_These lovely ladies is Sarah Stock and Thea Trinidad also known as Sarita and Rosita in the wrestling world. Is the little dude ok?" _Hernandez asked.

"_Yeah, he's ok." _Phil said.

Ace look at the ladies that is at Hernandez side he started to giggle he act this way sometimes when he find the ladies to be attractive.

"_You two are pretty." _Ace said.

The two ladies look at Ace and gave that 'awe' sound as they kneel down to Ace level as they look at him.

"_Thank you. You're a cutie yourself what's your name?" _Thea asked.

"_My name is Ace. This is my Uncle Phil he works for WWE. My Mommy works for TNA." _Ace said,

"_Who's your Mommy we might know her." _Sarah asked.

"_Her name is Valerie Brooks." _Phil said answering them.

Phil has a strange feeling about this encounter something just doesn't set right. He shake those thoughts out of his head it's probably his paranoia getting the best of him. These three doesn't seem to be doing any harm just asking some questions nothing out of the ordinary. Sarah and Thea got up as they dusted themselves out they still have a smile on their faces.

"_Oh, I know who she is I have wrestled her many times. She talks about you and Ace all the time she is proud of her family. And I must say Phil you trained her well." _Sarah said.

"_Well, she wanted to be a wrestler so she learned from the best I guess. Hate to cut this short but I need to get this little one something to drink nice to meet the both of you and nice talk to you Hernandez." _Phil said.

Hernandez gave a nod as Phil grabbed Ace hand as they walked away from them. Hernandez, Sarah and Thea turned around to look and see that Phil and Ace had disappeared from the corner. Sarah then turned her attention to Hernandez.

"_So, how are we going to do this?" _Sarah asked.

"_Oh, just wait and see we are not going to jump the gun just yet. I know for a fact that Valerie is here most likely up in a room where Shannon is. I want the both of you to go up there and try to befriend Valerie give her your trust. While I on the other hand wait for a good chance to jump Phil and snatch Ace." _Hernandez said.

"_Will do and when we get the both of them where are we taking them?" _Thea asked.

"_We're certainly not meeting with Jeff that's for sure. We are doing this for our own benefit and for the money I guess. See, when I tell Jeff that I destroyed Phil he'll give me the money and once I got the money we are going to head off somewhere far away from here and we're taking Ace and Valerie with us." _Hernandez said.

Thea and Sarah liked that idea as they smirked then they walk away going on with the plan Hernandez said. Hernandez stand there just grinning knowing that this little game that Jeff thought he was playing is going to turn on him and bite him on the ass. Hernandez then walked the other direction not wanting to cause any suspicious.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Well this is getting interesting will Phil fall for the trap? Will Valerie befriend Sarah and Thea? I guess we just have to find out in this chapter. I promise you it'll get better I know it's slow but I am building up the suspense and I guess I am doing a good job at it. I would like to thank **Pinayprincesa **for your review I appreciate it. Um yeah don't be afraid to read and review this story I know it seems a little slow but trust me it'll get interesting just be patience.

* * *

Valerie is standing by the window as she look out the window she has allot on her mind. She just want this nightmare to end she don't want to live in fear anymore. She got to stand up for herself and not let Phil take up for her even though he acts like a overprotective brother which that is normal as some may say. Shannon was watching TV that is on the wall he turn his attention towards Valerie as he noticed something was different about her just her expression and what not make him concern.

"_What's bothering you Val? You've been awfully quit today." _Shannon asked.

"_It's just that you getting shot I am putting everyone I love in danger. I should have just stayed with Jeff and none of this would have happened. I need to just give in and take Jeff back and this whole madness will end." _Valerie said as she sighed.

"_No, you wouldn't be happy I have known you for a long time and I know when you dated Jeff you was unhappy well when you got off the drugs you became unhappy. I have never seen you happier then when you left him. And let me ask you do you want someone like Jeff being around Ace?" _Shannon said trying to talk some sense into her.

"_I don't know anymore. I am losing my mind over this whole thing. I fear for Phil's safety now I know he is a grown man but he is still my Brother he helped me through my struggles and he helped raised Ace while I was going through rehab. I don't want nothing bad to happen to Phil or to Ace for that matter." _Valerie said.

Shannon nodded his head. They heard the door knock Valerie turn her attention from the window to the door wondering who that could be? She know it can't be Phil and Ace since they normally would open the door. She look at Shannon who shrugged his shoulder as he look at the door.

"_Come in." _Shannon said.

They saw the door handle move down and the door open. Coming in the room is none other than Sarah and Thea they have a big smile on their faces. Val is surprised to see them visiting Shannon she didn't think much about it she know that they are co-workers of his so there is no point of getting suspicous by this by any means. Sarah and Thea stopped as they look at Shannon.

"_Hey Shannon we decide to pay you a visit. We heard about you getting shot are you ok?" _Thea asked in a concern tone.

"_Yeah, I'm fine just got shot on my side took a good while for the doctors to get the bullet out of my side. But I am alive and kicking just have to stay here a while so the doctors can keep a good eye on me and to recover." _Shannon said.

"_Glad it's nothing serious. When the news broke out that you got shot everyone thought it was serious." _Sarah said with a smile on her face.

Valerie kept her eyes on Sarah and Thea she can't let her guards down. She can't trust anyone cause who knows they could be working for Jeff and plot something so she have to be aware of what's going on. Then again she is being paranoid and she need to just relax but she can't cause one her brother and son is somewhere in the Hospital and hasn't come back yet which that worries her just a tad bit. She shake the thoughts out of her head not wanting to think worse things.

"_Good to see people care for one another. I mean this is a big surprise I thought Myself, Phil, Ace and maybe Jesse would be the only people visiting Shannon." _Valerie said.

"_Well, he's like family to us so we have to visit family. How have you been Val? Thought you was gone already from what I heard from various people you was suppose to be in Chicago what happen?" _Sarah asked.

"_Let's just say there's a roadblock in my plan of leaving Florida. I really want to leave here but a certain jackass won't allow it." _Valerie said as she sighed.

"_That jackass wouldn't happen to be Jeff Hardy now would it?" _Sarah asked.

Valerie didn't answer she just nod her head as she sighed she don't really like talking about it. But everyone knows about the nasty break up between her and Jeff so it's no surprise some people ask about Jeff or mention him which that make Valerie cringed just thinking about it.

"_He put me in the Hospital when he hit me in the back of the head with the steel chair. I wish Jeff would just know that he is hurting Ace cause Ace witness it and he was crying his eyes out well that's what Phil was telling me." _Valerie said.

"_You don't need someone like him anyways he is nothing but trouble." _Thea said.

"_I know I got over him a long time ago it's obvious he hasn't gotten over me." _Valerie said.

Valerie sighed all she want was for all of this to be over but obviously that won't happen which she hate. All she want is to live a normal life but that can't happen not as long as Jeff is breathing down her neck.

"_Well, hey we are about to go out somewhere want to join us? It'll be just me, you and Thea what you say?" _Sarah asked.

"_I don't know my brother will flip his lid if he find out I am gone." _Valerie said.

"_You got your cell phone with you right?" _Thea asked.

Thea make a good point Valerie nod her head maybe having a girls day out will do good for her keep her mind off the stressful situation Phil can watch over Ace while she is gone. She look at the two girls she smiled.

"_Sure I'll go with you two." _Valerie said.

Valerie turned her attention to Shannon who has been listening to the whole conversation.

"_Shannon when Phil comes back will you tell him that I went with Sarah and Thea to do girl things?" _Valerie said.

"_Sure can go out and have fun you deserve it." _Shannon said with a smile on his face.

Valerie walked over to the bed as she wrapped her arms around him she gave him a big hug not too hard cause he is sore. Sarah and Thea followed by Valerie walked over to the door Sarah grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob they opened the door they went out of the room. Valerie has no idea what she has gotten herself into and she has no idea how pissed off Phil will be once he finds out.

Phil and Ace are at the vending machine Phil got Ace a Sprite while he got himself Pepsi. Phil can't shake that feeling that they are being watched he kept looking over his shoulder but see no one his paranoia is getting the best of him. He shake that feeling off as he look at Ace who is smiling now it's good to see Ace smiling and being happy for once.

"_Uncle Phil is this ever going to be over?" _Ace asked curiously.

"_It will all be over little buddy I make sure of that." _Phil said reassuring Ace.

Phil would like to think that this all will be over just like that but the truth is this it will never be over not as long as Jeff Hardy is hell bent on killing Phil and get what is his which Phil is not going to let that happen. They would have to do everything they can to get Valerie and Ace from him he is going to fight to keep them safe and he is going to die trying.

"_I wish Daddy would just leave us alone I hate having to go from places to place I want to stay at one place." _Ace said.

"_I know and I am sorry that both you and your Mother have to be dragged into this. Don't worry when this whole thing is over we are going to be staying in Chicago for a long time I guarantee that." _Phil said.

Ace smiled he is keeping Phil's word in mind that's all he want is a normal life without any drama at just five years old it has been drama filled childhood for Ace and he don't want that anymore. No kids should have to go through what Ace is going through but sadly he have to go through this drama.

Hernandez is at the corridor he walked down it looking around he cut through the corner he heard Phil's voice coming from the area where the vending machine is at. Hernandez smirked as he slowly walked over to that area he stopped at the wall that is not too far from where the entrance to the area where the vending machines and stuff would be at. He reached in the back pocket of his khaki baggy shorts as he took out a switchblade knife which it is closed of course he smirked.

"_Now it's time to have some fun." _Hernandez said in a low voice.

Phil have this overwhelming feeling that something is not right he shake that feeling he don't want to scare Ace. They walked over to the entrance of the area they was about to come out but Phil heard the switchblade opening and he turned around and before he know it he saw a knife coming at him he leaned back as he pulled Ace back too. Hernandez hit the wall with the knife which it got stuck Hernandez try to get it out but it was in good this give Phil a chance to make a run for as he and Ace ran out of the room and over to the elevator he pushed the up button again and again and again as if the elevator would go fast he then look at Ace.

"_Ace you stay by my side by any means you got that?" _Phil said a little out of breath from running.

Ace nodded his head he is scared now he don't know what just happened. The elevator made a noise as the door opened Phil look over making sure that Hernandez is not following them he don't see Hernandez they went in the elevator as Phil pushed the third floor button as the door closed Phil takes a deep breath all he could think about now is Valerie and how those two women known as Sarah Stock and Thea Trinidad them two could be up to something as well and he need to get to Valerie before it's too late.

"_I should have known that Jeff would send someone to kill me. Now we got to get your Mom and get the hell out of here before we get killed." _Phil said.

The elevator made a noise again indicating that they are on the third floor as the door open Phil grabbed Ace hand as they walked fast passing by rooms and such till they got to Shannon's room. Phil grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he went in the room as he closed the door and lock it they walked over to where Shannon is. Shannon looked at Phil and he see that look on Phil's face like he just seen a ghost or something.

"_What's wrong with you?" _Shannon asked in a concern way.

"_I nearly got stabbed in the lobby of the Hospital. Jeff is sending people out to kill me and Hernandez was about to kill me." _Phil said.

Phil look around and he didn't see Valerie anywhere panic soon fill Phil's body as he turned his attention to Shannon.

"_Where's Valerie?" _Phil asked.

"_Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you she went out with Sarah and Thea something about a girls only thing." _Shannon said.

That's something Phil didn't want to hear if Hernandez is out to kill him who knows what Sarah and Thea's intention on getting Valerie. Now he got to find out where they went and get Valerie before it's too late he put his hand on his face as he rubbed it he put his hand down.

"_Great now I have to find out where they are at and get Valerie before it's too late. But I am not dragging Ace along it's too dangerous for him I might drop him off at Jesse place since it's not safe for Ace to be here." _Phil said.

"_I understand and I know Jesse wouldn't mind watching over Ace until you get back. Phil please be careful since Jeff is unpredictable at this moment who knows what kind of trick he has up his sleeves." _Shannon said.

"_I'll be careful like always." _Phil said.

Phil and Ace walked over to the door Phil unlocked the door then he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he look side to side making sure the coast is clear and that Hernandez is nowhere he saw that Hernandez is not there they went out of the room. They walked down the hallway back to the elevator Phil pushed the down button as he wait for the elevator to come up the elevator made a ding noise as the door opened Phil went in as he pushed the down button the door closed.

Hernandez came from the corner he was already at the floor they was in he would have killed Phil if he wanted to right on the spot but he's not since now he can play a little detective work and get some knowledge stuff from Shannon. He walked down the hallway till he got to the room that Shannon is staying at he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob as he opened the door he went in he closed the door and lock it he walked over to the bed where Shannon is at. Shannon look and saw Hernandez he reached over he was about to push the nurse on the rail of the bed Hernandez saw that he reached in his shorts pocket as he took out the same switchblade he was going to use on Phil he opened it as he look at Shannon.

"_If I was you I wouldn't do that." _Hernandez said in a threatening way.

"_What do you want Hernandez?" _Shannon asked.

"_So glad you asked that. You're one of Jeff's good buddy right?" _Hernandez asked.

"_Yeah what's it to you he's the one who sent you to kill Phil." _Shannon said.

"_He did but you think for one second I would listen to what Jeff have to say? No let's just say I am doing this my own way. And you want to know who shot you?" _Hernandez asked.

Shannon quirked an eyebrow at Hernandez he don't understand this if he isn't working for Jeff that means Phil is in allot more trouble than he could imagine. He don't know what is going on now and why everyone is out to kill Phil? Sure he can be a hard ass but that don't give a reason to have him killed then again it might have something to do with Valerie and Ace which that don't surprise Shannon much. Shannon's hand is still at the button he could push it as he please but he decide against it giving Hernandez a chance to speak his mind.

"_Please do tell me who shot me?" _Shannon asked curiously.

"_You're looking at the man who shot you." _Hernandez said.

Shannon look at Hernandez he can't believe what he heard coming from Hernandez mouth about him being the one who shot him at the parking lot of the Motel. Hernandez look at Shannon he can see the confusion in his face.

"_Now, originally I wasn't set to kill you because of orders I was originally going to kill Phil but hey what's the point of killing one if I can't kill two." _Hernandez said.

"_But why me? I really have nothing to do with this whole thing. The only reason I got pulled into this is because I am good friends with Valerie and Phil and I want to protect them from the harms." _Shannon said.

"_You know too much but hey if you tell me stuff then I can spare you your life. Or...you could help me out then I won't kill you." _Hernandez said.

Shannon think about this for a little bit he know he got no choice if he refuse he will be dead no doubt about it. An idea hit him like a ton of brick he'll play along with Hernandez then seize the moment of getting at him this could be a risky move but he is willing to take that risk.

"_Sure I'll help you." _Shannon said.

"_You're smarter than I thought you was we can't discuss business here it's too risky so when you do get better and out of the Hospital I want you to meet me at the Motel and make sure you are not followed oh and if you decide to turn your back on me and called the cops you won't see tomorrow just remember that." _Hernandez said.

Hernandez closed the switchblade as he put it back in his shorts pocket he smirked as he walked over to the door he unlocked the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room. Shannon takes a deep breath as he laid his head on the pillow he know he got himself into allot more trouble than he should have and he is risking everything but he is willing to do anything to keep Phil, Valerie and Ace out of harms way even if it means doing what he is doing right now he just hope all of this does not backfire on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Here we go another chapter in this story. Will Phil get to Valerie in time? Only way to find is to read this. I am liking this story glad I start writing this again. I like to thank those who had review/favorite this story it means allot it also help me with some inspiration meaning that you people like my work which means it keep me going. Well, anyways here you go happy reading and don't be afraid to review this I like to hear you guys thoughts.

* * *

Phil pulled up the driveway of Jesse Neal's place he put the car on park as he turned off the car. He turned his attention to Ace who is asleep on the passenger seat. Phil just smirked as he opened the drive side door he went out he then walked over to the passenger door he grabbed the door handle he opened the door he leaned over as he unbuckled the safety belt he picked Ace up. Ace put his head on Phil shoulder as he moved slightly. Phil closed the door as he walked on the sidewalk he walked up to the stairs he walked over to the glass door he knocked on it he waits for Jesse to answer the door he looked around making sure he wasn't followed now that nearly everyone is out to get him he got to watch his step and back. Moments later he heard the door open he looked and saw standing at the doorway is Jesse Neal he opened the glass door as he look at Phil.

"_Phil what brings you here?" _Jesse asked.

"_I just wanted to know if you can watch over Ace for me. It seems like everyone and their own Mother wants me dead and not to mention Valerie went with Sarah and Thea who I assumed work for Hernandez. And I just don't want Ace to get hurt as I go looking for Valerie." _Phil asked.

"_Sure that's not a problem I can watch over him but I have a question why Hernandez?" _Jesse asked.

"_Because Jeff want someone to do his dirty work I don't got any time left I need to find her quick." _Phil asked.

Phil handed Ace over to Jesse. Ace was startled he rubbed his eyes as he looked at Phil with that look on his face like he don't know what is going on.

"_Uncle Phil where are you going?" _Ace asked in a tired voice.

"_I'm going to look for your Mother and bring her home safely you be good for Jesse ok?" _Phil asked.

Ace nodded his head as he put his head on Jesse shoulder and falling back to sleep. Phil don't want to do this but it's for the best and in case something bad happens to him he don't want Ace to see it. Phil look at Jesse.

"_Thanks for the help." _Phil said.

"_It's no problem just bring Valerie home safe and sound." _Jesse said.

Phil nod his head as he turned around he walked down the stairs he walked back to his car he went in the car he closed the door as he turned on the car he put the car on reverse as he backed out he then put it on drive as he drove off hoping he would find Valerie in time.

* * *

Valerie is sitting in the backseat of Sarah rental car Thea is sitting on the passenger seat and of course the one doing the driving is none other than Sarah. Valerie looked out the window just seeing different things it's good to go out and do stuff. Sarah pulled up to the Motel Valerie look and noticed that she know something isn't right she remember this Motel this is the one where they was hiding from Jeff at. She look around as she felt her heart beating really fast.

"_What are we doing here?" _Valerie asked.

"_Just meeting a friend you got nothing to worry about." _Sarah said reassuring her.

Valerie still have a bad feeling about this as Sarah parked in the empty parking space she turned off the car as they went out. They walked over to Motel room number four they stopped as Sarah knocked on the door they waited for someone to answer it. Moments later the door is heard opening and standing at the doorway is Hernandez he has a big smile on his face as he look at them.

"_Good job ladies you brought her." _Hernandez said.

Valerie is confused about this she know this is bad she look around knowing she has a best chance of escaping before something bad happens. She did what her gut feeling told her to do she ran getting away from them Hernandez saw this.

"_She's getting away." _Hernandez said.

They chased after Valerie who by now is far from them. Valerie looked around trying to find a good place to hide she try opening some doors but they are locked she noticed the office not too far she ran to it as she opened the door she went in she ducked behind the desk making sure that Hernandez and the rest don't find her. She is breathing heavily she reached in her pants pocket she took out her cell phone she dialed Phil's number as she put the phone near her ear as she heard it ring.

"_Come on answer Phil." _Valerie said as she is still breathing heavily.

She heard someone picking up on the other line.

"_Valerie?" _Phil asked on the other line.

"_Phil please come and get me I'm at the Days Inn Motel and come quick Hernandez, Sarah and Thea are after me." _Valerie said in a fear tone.

"_Just stay where you are at and don't let no one see you I'll come and get you as quick as I can." _Phil said.

Valerie hanged up the phone as she put the phone in her pants pocket. She want to cry cause she is really afraid she don't want nothing bad happen to her so she hope that Phil does come as soon as he can. Valerie look over and see no one is coming so far she let out a sigh of relieve she got up as she look around at the desk she find a knife that is used to open envelopes she picked it up as she ducked back down she closed her eyes as she slowly crawled behind the desk. She heard the door open she hold her breath.

"_Valerie...come out come out wherever you are." _Hernandez said.

Valerie is trying her best not to make a sound so they can leave. Hernandez looked around he don't see Valerie in here so he nudge Thea and Sarah as if to tell them nothing is here they left the office. Valerie let out a sigh of relieve she look out the window she saw Phil pulling up she smiled she slowly got up she walked over to the entrance she went out as she walked over to Phil car she is just happy nothing happened yet. She almost got to the car when she heard a noise sound like someone is opening a switchblade she froze then she felt the tip of the knife on her back.

"_Going somewhere?" _Hernandez said.

Phil who was in the car saw this and know that Valerie doesn't got a chance especially since Hernandez would most likely kill her. He turned the car off as he got out he walked to them Hernandez see this he moved the knife to Valerie's throat Phil stopped as he look at him.

"_I know Jeff sent you to kill me but don't you think it won't make a difference if you kill her?" _Phil asked.

"_You honestly think I work for Jeff? I work for one person and one person only myself see I only do stuff for Jeff because of how much he pays me other than that I don't care about him." _Hernandez said.

Valerie remember that she still have that envelope opener knife in her hand she did what she felt is right she stabbed Hernandez on the thigh. Hernandez yelled in pain as he removed the knife from Valerie's throat she was going to make a run for it but Sarah is not going to let that happen she went after Valerie she grabbed Valerie by her hair and she slam her down on the ground. Valerie fell to the ground holding on to the back of her head. Hernandez slowly got up as he winced he just smirked as he saw Valerie on the ground.

"_You think this was going to be easy?" _Hernandez asked.

Hernandez circled Valerie around like a vulture does to it's pray. Valerie slowly got up as she got on her hands and knees Hernandez see this and decide to kick her in the ribs. Valerie fell back to the ground as she coughed Phil saw this and got pissed off he tackled Hernandez as he start fighting him they are throwing punches at one another. Valerie slowly got up as she is holding on to her ribs she look and saw that Phil and Hernandez is fighting she has a bad feeling this won't go well. Hernandez threw Phil to the ground as he start to kick him Phil is trying his best to protect himself by blocking every kick Valerie was about to go over and stop Hernandez but Thea and Sarah blocked her way.

"_STOP IT!" _Valerie shouted.

Hernandez didn't listen he continue to kick at Phil then he kicked Phil in the head as hard as he could. Phil stopped moving and Valerie saw this tears begin to form around her eyes she can't believe what she just witness.

"_Phil get up please you got to get up." _Valerie said.

Hernandez just smirked he like what he did he turn his attention to Valerie still have that smirk spread across his face. He dust his hands off as if he got the job done or so he thinks he walked over to Valerie he stopped as he look at her.

"_You see that? Your Brother is nothing more than a punching bag. Now come on you are coming with us." _Hernandez said.

Hernandez grabbed Valerie's arm tightly she winced as they walked away she look over her shoulder to see Phil still laying on the ground as tears trickle down her face.

"_PHIL GET UP!" _Valerie shouted hoping that Phil can hear her.

"_Shut up you caused enough trouble today." _Hernandez said.

They walked over to Sarah rental car as he opened the backseat he threw Valerie in the backseat he told her to scoot over so he can sit in the backseat with her. Thea and Sarah got in the car as Sarah turned on the car and she pulled out they drove away. Tears are flowing from Valerie's eyes Hernandez look and saw the tears.

"_What the hell are you crying for?" _Hernandez said.

"_Go to hell all three of you." _Valerie said.

"_Feisty I like that looks like I will have some fun with you." _Hernandez said as he laughed.

Valerie feels sick to her stomach she hope that some how and some way that Phil wakes up and continues to find her or else she is screwed and she don't want to wind up dead in a ditch or something. Fear is rising in her she hope to find a way out or it's goodbye freedom for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **And here we are with another chapter. Will Phil ever get Valerie before it's too late? Will Jeff Hardy finally realize that he has been done wrong? We will find out in this chapter hopefully. Um happy reading and reviews will be awesome and such.

* * *

Phil slowly opened his eyes he closed it tightly as he got up he opened his eyes as he put his hand over his head he can feel the throbbing in his head after basically just got his ass kicked by Hernandez. He realized it's quiet he look around and saw that Hernandez and his goons are gone along with Valerie he hit the ground slightly out of frustration he was close of getting her back and this happen. Now it's going to be a pain in the ass to get her back now.

"_DAMN IT!" _Phil shouted.

Phil slowly got up he winced knowing he is going to be sore tomorrow he don't care how badly hurt he is all he care about is the safety of his Sister. Now he know that Hernandez works for himself so that rule out of Jeff even having something to do with it well maybe slightly but not all that Hernandez is doing. Phil tries to take a deep breath but doing that hurts he know he has a bruise ribs he ran his hand through his hair.

"_Looks like I have to talk with Jeff about this whole thing. I didn't want it to come to this but Jeff could be the last hope of even knowing where Valerie is or where Hernandez could be taking her." _Phil said to himself.

Phil really didn't want to go with that option but he has no choice and time wasn't really on his side right now he got to be quick about this if he is not then Valerie is good as dead. Phil walked over to his car he opened the door as he got in he turned on the car he drove off.

* * *

Jeff is sitting on the steel chair in his locker room to his side is his cell phone he is waiting for a call from Hernandez telling him that he got Valerie but it has been hours and he has not got a call from Hernandez which that makes Jeff a little worried. Jeff reached over and grabbed his cell phone as he dialed Hernandez cell number once again he put the phone near his ear as he hear the phone ring and ring and ring till he got Hernandez voice mail he rolled his eyes as he heard the beep.

"_Shawn it's Jeff you need to pick up your phone and tell me if you have her. Call me back when you get this message bye." _Jeff said in a aggravated tone.

He closed his cell phone as he put it to the side he put his hands under his chin as he is thinking about allot of things. He heard the door open he put his hands down he got up he look to see who it is that is coming in and to his surprise he saw it was Phil and he doesn't look to be in a good shape. Phil walk over to Jeff he stopped and next thing you know he punched Jeff in the face as hard as he could. Jeff turned his head then he looked at Phil.

"_What the hell was that for?" _Jeff asked curiously.

"_For putting Valerie in more danger than she should. I should have known you would stoop so low as to bring Hernandez and his bitches along with this. I should kill you where you stand but it seems that we both have a similar problem." _Phil said.

"_What are you talking about?" _Jeff asked.

"_Hernandez has Valerie ok you achieved that goal. But get this Hernandez said that he doesn't work for you only for the money but he is doing this for himself. So I got to know do you have any idea where Hernandez could take her?" _Phil asked calmly.

"_No, I don't but I refuse to believe that Hernandez would double cross me. We had a deal and if he double cross me he broke the deal. Besides how do I know you aren't tricking me the minute I trust you then the next thing you know I am in jail. I know how you are Phil and I am not falling for your tricks you hate my guts and you won't nothing more than for me to just go away. So why should I even help you?" _Jeff said in a bitter tone.

"_Because if you don't you will be responsible for what happen to Valerie and I see it that you get the death sentence and if that doesn't happen I'll kill you myself. I don't mind going to prison if you want to play this game Jeffrey." _Phil said.

Jeff look at Phil in the eyes he can tell that Phil is very serious about this. Jeff is still skeptical about Hernandez turning his back on him even though he is paying him a good amount of money. Phil can see that look on his face he shake his head back and forth knowing this is going to be a loss cause.

"_What if they..."_

Phil then realized that he left Ace with Jesse and they could be coming for him next. Phil didn't think about that very well he then look at Jeff.

"_You either can accept this fact or I can do this alone I don't mind doing it alone but it will be harder since I have no connection to Hernandez and I believe you do am I right?" _Phil asked.

Before Jeff could even respond to that he heard his cell phone ringing. Phil looked at the bench and saw the phone he walked over to the cell phone he look at the caller ID and saw it said "Hernandez" Phil then shoved the phone to Jeff.

"_Answer it." _Phil said.

Jeff opened the phone as he put the phone near his ear.

"_Hey Shawn you get my message?" _Jeff said.

Phil is pacing back and forth each time he did that he winced cause he is in so much pain. He listen to Jeff's conversation with Hernandez he stop pacing cause it's only going to pissed him off even more if he don't know where Hernandez is at with Valerie.

"_Where you guys at? So I can meet you guys and get Valerie." _Jeff asked.

Phil can feel his heart racing he hope that they are not going on a wild goose chase last thing Phil want is to go wherever they have Valerie get her and get his revenge on Hernandez for even doing this. He should beat the holy hell out of Jeff for even having Hernandez involved but he got bigger things to worry about other than Jeff right now.

"_Ok, I'll meet you guys there bye." _Jeff said.

He hung up the phone as he put it on the bench he looked at Phil who is looking at him waiting for an answer. Jeff takes a deep breath he know he is risking it big time since Hernandez told him not to have anyone following him but he know how Phil is going to be when he know where Hernandez and them are at.

"_Well, where are they?" _Phil asked impatiently.

"_They are at their hideout on the outskirt of this town." _Jeff said.

"_Let's go." _Phil said.

"_Are you crazy? Hernandez told me not to bring anyone if he sees you my goose is cooked." _Jeff said.

Phil got right up Jeff's face once again he has a serious look on his face he is not playing around when it comes to his Sister and her well being. He will do whatever it takes just to get her back even if it means risking Jeff's life which he don't care about anyways all he care about is his Sister well being.

"_I don't give a damn you brought this on yourself when you hired them to do your dirty work and now you are going to get Valerie and you are taking me with you rather you like it or not." _Phil said.

"_All right, looks like I have no choice." _Jeff said.

"_Good, now let's get her before it's too late." _Phil said.

Phil turned around as he walked out of the locker room. Jeff sighed as he grabbed his phone he put his phone in his pants pocket he know that he is taking a big risk he just hope that Hernandez doesn't find out about this otherwise Jeff is going to get it. He walked out of his locker room knowing that as of right now nothing else matters.


End file.
